A visit from the past
by humgranola
Summary: Fic being re-posted. Beta'ed by Vannilliaify. After almost a week without being attacked by a Stand user, Jotaro, Avdol, Polnareff, Kakoyin and Joseph stopped in a strange town, where the past is invading the present and its main target is Joseph.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic being re-posted.**  
 **Beta'ed by Vannilliaify.**

* * *

The moment they arrived in the city they didn't know something was wrong.

They knew that they could come across a Stand user during their journey, but the last one was four days ago, four amazing days.

Everyone was happy, everyone but Polnareff that sighed in frustration; just when they finally got some peace, they do this to him.

Kakyoin however, was more than happy and smiled at Polnareff's bad luck.

Their reactions would be strange if Jotaro, Avdol and Joseph weren't present when the two began to argue to the point of betting on how long the peace would last.

The result was clear. Kakoyin won, and with it he also won breakfast, lunch and dinner not only for him but for the other three, all paid by Polnareff.

Still smiling, Kakyoin slow down to walk beside Jotaro.

"So, got any suggestions to where we can stop for a good coffee, Jotaro?"

Jotaro knew very well what Kakyoin's intention was and so he looked for the place that seemed to be the most expensive in the region.

"How about there?"

Kakoyin didn't even respond when they heard Polnareff say. "Nooo!"

"Oh My GOD! I liked it!"

Joseph's enthusiasm didn't help Polnareff's case. And Kakoyoin saw that as a sign of clear victory.

"Well I think we all agree on this one. Come on Polnareff! Let's have a coffee!"

Polnareff looked at Joseph and Avdol, but Mr. Joestar only gave thumbs up and Avdol a small shrug. And crestfallen he entered in the establishment.

...

Already seated and waiting for their coffes, Polnareff continued to argue against the bet.

"I think it's wrong. We weren't attacked, we are quiet here, I lost no bet at all!"

"We have not been attacked yet ..."

Everyone looked at Avdol waiting for some explanation.

"Don't look at me, look at this city, it has something strange about it. It's looks like Europe."

"Now that you mentioned it ..." Polnareff stared at the environment around them. "Aaah! They just have good taste!"

"That's not the problem."

Joseph was strangely quiet until he finally spoke.

"See that?" He said pointing to a vehicle outside. "That belongs to this era. But that ..." He pointed to a strange motorcycle with a couple dating next to it. "the last time I saw one was about 40 years ago."

Everyone was surprised but Polnareff still not understand it.

"Hehehe ... it is a couple dating. I know that you are married, but it still happens ..."

"Mr. Joestar is speaking about the motorcycle. That model is from the 30s, and that couple, their clothes also belong to the same period."

Jotaro was just watching everything, his old man was strange since he could remember, but if Kakoyin and Avdol were agreeing with it, it should be something very out of the pattern.

"This is very nostalgic. The point of being uncomfortable."

...

They were served, only to be surprised by a war tank passing in the street, accompanied by some soldiers.

"OH MY GOD!"

Joseph suddenly stood up.

That tank, those uniforms.

No, it was not possible, the second war was over, it all belongs to museums.

"What is it, Jiji?"

"That tank, those uniforms ... I don't ... It don't."

Avdol and Kakyoin noticed how Joseph was disturbed and tried to calm him down.

What neither of them expected is the voice that called out to one of them.

"Jojo?"

Jotaro was the first to look, but he never saw that young man.

Polnareff, Avdol and Kakyoin looked at the stranger and then at Jotaro in doubt whether he knew or not the man.

Was he an enemy?

Soon they notice that Joseph was frozen in place, his fists clenched, refusing to look back.

"JoJo? Is that you?"

The young man was blond, and had a very peculiar clothing, glued to his body leaving no room for imagination.

"You know him, Jotaro?"

"Never seen him before."

When Joseph finally turned around, his eyes are filled with tears, his voice cracking.

"Cae-Cae-sar ..."

Everyone noticed in amazement and doubt, the older Joestar's incredulous look.

It was also evident the soft and affectionate tone of the unknown man, when Joseph turned and spoke that name, everything about him changed, from his posture to his smile.

No one had time to react, the young man ran and jumped embracing Joseph, who appeared to be in shock.

Avdol and Polnareff looked at each other not knowing what to do.

Jotaro didn't seem to be happy about it and have not separated them thanks to Kakyoin who shook his head clearly meaning 'Don't do this'.

And Joseph didn't know what to do, he was happy, extremely happy. But that wasn't possible, Caesar died many years ago.

His lack of reaction caused the young man to move way from him; the man's face blushed as he avoided his look and said.

"Hmmmmm ... excuse me. Eeerr ... you don't remember me, JoJo?"

Joseph wanted to believe, it all seemed so real.

He wanted it to be true, he wanted to see, hear and feel Caesar again, even if only for a few seconds.

And for this reason he ignored everything and everyone and with both hands he grabbed the younger man's face.

It had to be him, the same blond hair, the same long eyelashes and green eyes, the same beautiful and lovely face.

"My Caesarino!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter two is ready, but chapter three will take more time to be done.**

* * *

"My Caesarino!"

That was a very strange situation.

 _Who is this guy?_

That was all Jotaro could think about.

He has heard that name before, if he was not mistake, the first time he heard it was from his grandmother, Suzie, and she talked about the man in the past tense.

So why such young man is there letting his grandpa hold his face so awkward affectionate?

Avdol knew nothing about the young man, but Joseph appeared to know him and was very happy from what he could see, so he decided to not do anything.

If the man prove to be a danger he would do something, otherwise he can only hope that Jotaro would do the same, because his aura clearly showed otherwise.

Kakyoin found it cute.

And Polnareff still more bothered by the possibility to have to pay all that food for one more person rather than anything else.

"JoJo? Joseph, please it's enough..."

Caesar said smiling while holding Joseph's hands but not taking them way from his face.

"No...it's not."

Joseph acted like a huge bear, involving Caesar on his arms, squeezing him as if trying to hold him for all the years that he couldn't.

"Jo...hmphmm!"

They could see that Joseph was practically suffocating the young man which started to slap Joseph's arms in an attempt to free himself.

"Mister Joestar, I think you're suffocating him."

"Caesar...Caesar...my little Caesar!"

In the beginning they all decided to not interfere, but now they changed their minds. Ready to save the young man from a death hug, they were surprised by a strange felling in the air - it was like the air was electrified.

"Aaah!"

Joseph suddenly release the young man and stood there holding his left side.

"When I say stop, you better stop whatever you doing, JoJo!"

"But I was doing nothing..."

"Shut up and sit down!"

And to everyone surprise Joseph promptly obeyed the man, he pouted a little but he did nothing more than that.

"Sorry for my lack of manners. I'm Caesar Zeppelli. This old geezer is my..."

"FRIEND!"

Joseph didn't let the young man, Caesar, finish what he was saying and in return he received a glare that Jotaro could swear it was very much alike to Granny Suzie.

"...as I was saying, I'm his FRIEND. Pleasure to meet you."

Jotaro didn't know why, but his body acted on its own and he grabbed a chair bring it to Caesar sit on.

"Grazie."

"Wow! You got manners! I can't believe you're Mr. Joestar's friend!"

"I wouldn't believe either, but JoJo… well… he had won me over."

Caesar said that with a very kind smile, one that Jotaro noticed that appear every time the old man is involved and it was starting to bother him more and more.

"I'm right here you know, Caesarino?"

Ignoring Joseph, Caesar asked to the others:

"So, can you guys tell me why this fool is looking so old?"

That got everyone by surprise.

What does he means with 'looking so old'?

Joseph has been old for quite a time, and it was Joseph himself that questioned Caesar.

"What was the last time we see each other, Caesar?"

Caesar looked at Joseph, his face showing that he didn't understand the reason behind the question.

"It was four days ago. You just disappeared and I got worried..."

"Four days ago?!"

"Yes...Now can you tell what the hell happened here? Who are those people? Why the hell are you look like an old man?!"

Polnareff didn't liked Caesar's tone, who he thinks he is?

"Hey! We are his friends! We got here first!"

Caesar simply ignored him.

"I'm talking to you!"

But Caesar only looked at Joseph, the soft smile and the calm face are all gone, replaced by an angry face similar to one of a parent angry with his children's behavior.

"JoJo, tell me everything so we can fix it and return to training."

"There's nothing to be fixed..."

"What?! How?! You're old! We need to reverse it; we need to be on our best condition if we want to save your life!"

Listening to that had hurt Joseph more than he thought.

After all these years he was sure he had got over the blame he felt for Caesar's death. He knew it was Caesar's choice but he couldn't help but felt responsible for it.

And now listening to him talk, telling him it not his fight but theirs - it hurts so much.

Maybe this is the chance the world gave him to do the right thing.

To do what was necessary to save Caesar.

"This is not your fight, Caesar."

The air suddenly got heavy.

Caesar had a surprised look on his face that quickly changed to a daring one.

"How it's not my fight? We were on this together!"

Joseph's angry voice and posture was something that they never seen before.

For the first time since their journey started, they noticed how strong and tall Joseph's presence is.

Even Jotaro had seen his grandfather act like that only once in his life.

Joseph got up looking down on Caesar's defiant face.

"We aren't. I don't need and didn't ask for your help..."

"Didn't ask for my help? You came all the way to Italy for my help, your big ape!"

Caesar got up as well, clearly trying to minimize the size difference, and while he was small it was evident that he is a really strong person.

But Joseph didn't appear affected, he aggressively pocket Caesar while he gave his all to make the man leave him and survive to have the life he knew Caesar deserved.

"I don't need your help, not anymore. Go way, you will only make my life difficult. I can't protect you all the time; you will be nothing more than a burden..."

"I don't need your protection!"

So many years have passed that Joseph almost forgot that when provoked Caesar react violently, but as Caesar's fist hit him he was remembered of this fact.

Joseph recovered quickly and used Hermit Purple to make Caesar lose his balance as he punched him right on his face.

Caesar didn't understand how a simple punch could drop him on the ground but there he was - on the ground holding his cheek while Joseph, an old Joseph, looked angry at him.

He didn't know why he felt so ashamed; maybe it was because he fell on the ground after a simple punch, maybe not.

The fact was that Joseph's words hurt more than any punch, he couldn't believe it; he thought that he and Joseph are different, special, that he means something to JoJo - maybe he is really fool.

Looking at the ground trying to hold all of his emotions, Caesar didn't even notice that he was speaking.

"Stupido, insensibile. Questa è anche la mia lotta. La mia famiglia è stata distrutta a causa di esso ... idiota."

Caesar got up without looking at Joseph and left the establishment while Joseph sat down and started to drink his coffee without looking at anyone.

Everyone was feeling uncomfortable, Kakyoin even thought about going after the young man but Jotaro shook his head, his eyes silently asking for Kakyoin to stay with them and let it go.

They drank their coffee in silence, Polnareff even paid everything without complaining, but in the middle of the awkward silence Joseph got up saying he need to think a little.

They exchange looks while the older man left, nobody had a clue about what to do.

"I will talk to him."

Avdol told them, as he didn't hear any complaints; he left to look for Joseph.

He didn't know Mr. Joestar for a long time, but for what he knew he could tell that Mr. Joestar would move mountains for his friends and family, and for some reason after see what he saw, he was firmly convinced that young man was someone really important to Mr. Joestar.

And like the young man told them, Mr. Joestar have this power to make you want to help him, and being so he would try his best to understand and help his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter!**  
 **So what do you guys think of it?**  
 **Too sappy?**  
 **I have to warn you guys that the characters are going to be a little OOC for this fic, okay.**  
 **I hope you guys enjoy!**  
 **Till next chapter!**

 **This Ceasar's clothes. I don't know who is the author of this image...so if anyone knows please inform me!**  
 **file/d/0B-MRi_UJcL9AOXFwY0s0M3A3b0U/view?usp=docslist_api**

* * *

It didn't take long for Avdol to find Joseph.

He found the older Joestar smiling while looking at some sunflowers.

On his way Avdol didn't fail to notice that the town didn't look like it belongs to the Mediterranean - it was clearly European, with European people and European climate.

And it even wasn't the strangest thing that happened; Avdol could swear that when they arrived the town was different from what it was now.

Whatever was happening on this place, it clearly started to affect Joseph.

Avdol didn't want to startle him, so he calmly arrived while making his presence known.

"Mr. Joestar?"

Joseph turned and looked at Avdol.

"Oh! Hi."

Avdol could see that Joseph wasn't happy; he looked nostalgic and a bit upset.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm...it's just...this town, it's messing with my head..."

Joseph looked at the sunflowers again and questioned Avdol.

"Did you...did you see that man too? The man from before?"

"The one you called Caesar?"

"Yes. Thank God I'm not insane."

They stood in silence; Avdol only looking as Joseph bought some sunflowers and walked to him while still looking at the flowers with a serene but happy face.

"All of this is bad for my health, you know. This old heart can't handle much more tragedy and loss."

Avdol didn't comment, not because he didn't have an opinion on the matter but because he wasn't sure if he should or not.

"So, Avdol...do you know where we going to stay?"

"Not really, we didn't even combine a meeting point."

Knowing where the others are but with no place booked to stay the night, they started to walking on the neighborhood, after all Avdol could see that Joseph needed some time to clear his head.

During their walk they shared different feelings about the place, Avdol was finding it all refreshing but also dangerous; whatever happened it was clearly a Stand's power.

Joseph however was lost on sadness and strangely an enormous happiness too.

When they finally found a nice place to stop they did.

They sat on a bench in front of a fountain, a beautiful place, full with children, couples, and pigeons.

"You are probably wondering what happened, don't you?"

"Well, I cannot say it for the others but I was taken by surprise."

"I know this place. This is where I talked to him for the first time."

"Have you been in the Mediterranean before?"

"No. But I've been in Italy and this place is Italy."

Avdol could deny it, logically and geographically, they are in the Mediterranean but what he was seeing really looked like Europe.

"So you agree with me that this is the work of a Stand user."

"Yes and I need you to help me, I fear I won't be very reliable if we are attacked."

Joseph was serious and Avdol suspected the reason behind it, but he still waiting for Joseph to say it himself.

"This Stand is clearly using my memories, I don't know if we were transported to this time and place or if it all is an illusion. But this -" Joseph held out his hand showing the entire place. "- was during one of the most happy and sad moments of my life."

Avdol wanted to stay quiet but he couldn't.

"This has something to do with that man from before?"

Joseph didn't answered immediately but after a few seconds that feel like minutes, Joseph looking at the sunflowers said.

"Yes...and by his clothes I can tell you exactly where we were in time."

"So what should we do?"

Joseph seemed to ignore him for a moment, getting up to buy some seeds; he returned only to sit and start to feed the pigeons.

"About what you're asking. I think we should eat, relax and then sleep, so we can continue our journey. If tomorrow someone tries to stop us we do what we always do, if not, this never happened."

"And the young man? Caesar?"

"We do nothing. We will not meet him again because tomorrow we're leaving."

They stayed there for a moment before start to walk back to where the others stayed.

Joseph didn't say anything but he was anxious to leave the town.

Part of him didn't want to meet Caesar again because he was afraid of his own reaction.

When he looked at Caesar, when he really looked at him, he saw his clothes - the pink shirt glued to the body; those obscenely low pants, allowing not only him but all present to see his body, and a blue jacket.

Everything was so flamboyant.

But nothing was more haunting than the ribbon.

And he felt like attacked by a series of memories.

That was the clothes that Caesar was using when they shared their first emotional moment, when they kissed for the first time.

Of course he got punched seconds after, but he remembered that despite the punch Caesar was blushing when he did so and didn't look offend or anything like that - to Joseph it was like it was yesterday, that was the very moment that Joseph realized that Caesar was different, he was special

It was 50 years ago, but he remembers that day like it was yesterday.

How Lisa Lisa had allowed them to go out and relax for just one day, promising a training that would make them want to die on the day after.

How they bickered over stupid things on the boat on the way to the land.

 _"_ _ **We should enjoy ourselves! Have fun!"**_

 _"_ _ **No way! Didn't you listened to our master? She said it was a special training so hard it could kill us!"**_

 _ **Joseph laughed and waving his hand dismissing Caesar's worry.**_

 _"_ _ **She won't kill us, if she does it, who would fight against the Pillar Men?"**_

 _"_ _ **She will, if we can't handle her training, we won't stand a chance against them anyway."**_

 _"_ _ **Aaah! Don't worry, my little Caesar! I will protect you!"**_

 _ **Joseph said it while giving one arm hug on Caesar, which after some struggle got out of the hug and pushed Joseph on the water.**_

 _"_ _ **You want to have fun? So have fun, swimming to land."**_

 _ **The man on the boat only rolled his eyes – the youngsters from nowadays.**_

 _ **Joseph on the other hand stood on place, waiting for Caesar to return, and he waited, waited, he almost got worried but then the boat stopped and smiling he swam to them.**_

 _ **Smiling at Caesar as he hold his hand to get back in the boat.**_

 _"_ _ **I knew my little Caesar would not leave me behind!"**_

 _"_ _ **Don't make me regret it, JoJo"**_

Of how beautiful Caesar was, as he looked at the horizon with the sun on his face, how on that same morning Caesar revealed to him that he loves sunflowers.

 _ **Joseph was getting tired of seeing Caesar flirting with anything with that walked on two legs, he flirted with everyone but him – Caesar even had the courage to said that he doesn't do it to him because he is an ape.**_

 _ **He don't know how, but in some moment Caesar got tired of flirt and sat close to him looking at a flower shop. And that was the moment when he looked at Caesar with different eyes.**_

 _ **He knew that Caesar is a beautiful man, but in that moment with the sun on his face Caesar was something more and when he turned smiling at him, Joseph couldn't help but blush.**_

 _"_ _ **Oie! Earth to JoJo! Are you listening?"**_

 _"_ _ **What?...Yes, of course!"**_

 _"_ _ **So…?"**_

 _"_ _ **What?"**_

 _"_ _ **What was I talking about?"**_

 _"_ _ **Eeerr…"**_

 _ **Seeing Caesar's disappointed face made him want to hug him.**_

 _"_ _ **I was saying how much I like sunflowers but it looks like you only listen to me when I'm flirting with others."**_

The ice cream they shared, the jokes, the laughs.

 _ **Caesar's face made him upset, so he tried his best to fix it. To make Caesar smile, he worked harder to than he ever did to any girl.**_

 _ **At least Caesar never slapped him because of his comments; he prefer to punch but Joseph was enamored with the fact that he could punch back without fear.**_

 _ **And that was how they ended up eating the biggest ice cream they could get.**_

 _"_ _ **Oh My GOD! They aren't joking; this is the biggest ice cream on Italy"**_

 _"_ _ **You will end up with diabetes eating this much sugar."**_

 _"_ _ **You could always help me with this delicious ice cream."**_

 _"_ _ **No thanks."**_

 _ **Joseph ate the ice cream very slowly, humming after every spoon.**_

 _"_ _ **Didn't I told you it is DE-LI-CI-OUS?"**_

 _ **He could see Caesar's eyebrow tremble and counted three, two, one…**_

 _"_ _ **Aaargh, give me a piece of…"**_

 _ **Caesar didn't have to ask twice, Joseph shoved a spoon full of ice cream on Caesar's mouth.**_

 _ **Caesar even got a murder look on his face that soon changed to pain as he hold his head and then a surprised look.**_

 _"_ _ **This is good!"**_

 _"_ _ **Didn't I told you so?!"**_

 _"_ _ **Shut up and give me more!"**_

 _ **Caesar said it as he grabbed the ice cream cup for himself**_

 _"_ _ **Hey! This is mine! Go buy yourself one!"**_

When for a reason he never understood they kissed for the first time.

 _"_ _ **We got to put it back or Lisa Lisa will punish us."**_

 _"_ _ **But Caesar, let me at least enjoy this last hour without this thing on my face!"**_

 _"_ _ **No. If we got close to the island and you don't have it, she will know."**_

 _ **Joseph didn't know why he did what he did, but he held Caesar's wrist firstly to stop him from putting the mask back on.**_

 _ **Caesar of course didn't give up and they somehow started to fight over that stupid mask, Joseph didn't want to put that thing back on, so he could not lose to Caesar. That was when he had a brilliant idea, using Caesar own strength he manage to drag Caesar closer to hi m and still holding Caesar's wrists, he kissed him.**_

 _ **It wasn't romantic, it was a little brut, but got the reaction he expected – Caesar dropped the mask.**_

 _ **A complete victory, what he didn't expect was that he would let go of Caesar's wrist, hold his head and really kiss him.**_

 _ **He didn't get why he did it and of course Caesar ended it all with a punch on his face, but he was quite surprised to see Caesar red as a tomato, avoiding his eyes, but not mad.**_

 _"_ _ **We…We…should go…"**_

 _ **Caesar put the mask on him and he didn't complain, but what really made that day special was how it ended, when they're going to their respective bedroom and Caesar called him, got close to him, kissed his mask and smiling walked way.**_

 _"_ _ **Good night, JoJo."**_

 _ **That moment Joseph knew he was screwed.**_

And because of that he knew that he was screwed now as well, what if it was the enemy using Caesar's face?

He couldn't imagine himself hurting Caesar even if it wasn't really Caesar.

And what if they're brought back in past?

He again would have to leave Caesar to his own luck and demise to save his daughter.

 _Why he was put on this dilemma again?_

 _Why after all this years, Caesar have to return to haunt him?_

As they got close to the coffee shop all he could think of was find a nice bed to sleep, so he can leave the town as soon as the sun rise.


	4. Chapter 4

The idea was to eat in silence, at least in Jotaro's mind that was the plan, and of course Polnareff wasn't informed of that.

Not long after Avdol left to look for Joseph, Polnareff started to question everything he could think of.

"You know, that guy…he is Italian!"

Kakyoin looked bored, like if the information Polnareff told them was irrelevant or obvious, either way Kakyoin's face demonstrated exactly what Jotaro felt – he didn't care and didn't want to know about the strange man from before.

"So…JoJo…do you know something about that man?"

Seeing that Polnareff wanted to talk, Jotaro quickly put a piece of crossaint on his mouth to make it too busy to talk back, but the universe wasn't on his side, because for some unknown reason Kakyoin now was interested in it too.

"While I don't to intrude, I believe that Polnareff is right in question it, he may be an enemy or being used by an enemy."

Damn Kakyoin and his logic.

"Yare Yare Daze…Yes, I had heard of him before…"

Kakyoin looked intrigued but Polnareff looked like a kid on a candy store, he almost lay on top of the table and had that big and shiny eyes.

"Don't get too excited. JiJi never talked about him, only my grandma and even she wasn't one to talk to much about it."

"But what did she told you?"

"She recommended me to not question JiJi about his time on Italy. I never cared about it, so it didn't make difference."

"Just that?!"

Polnareff was clearly disappointed and that alone almost made Jotaro smirk.

"Well…I know he Is Italian, that he knew JiJi when they were young, that he also knew my grandma and that I should never ask for caesar salad when JiJi is around."

"What the fuck?!"

"Yeah I know, what kind of child would ask for caesar salad anyway…"

"The Kakyoin kind of child!"

That was his limit, Jotaro could not hold back his smile after hearing Polnareff's comment, he could see Kakyoin as a child who would ask for salad instead of hamburger or candy.

"Haha very funny. We have more important things to do like find a place to stay the night, you know?"

"Come on ginger! You wanted to know too! Now you don't want anymore?"

"It's not it Polnareff. Jotaro obviously don't know much more than what he told us, so it is better to ask to Mr. Joestar, if he wants to talk or not that was another matter."

Nobody got the chance to do anything because suddenly someone entered the coffee shop. They all thought it was Avdol and Joseph, they had left one hour ago, but to their surprise it was the man from before – Caesar.

The man didn't ask, he simple grab a chair and put it next to them and sat there like if he owned the place. The waitress came faster than never and could barely write down his order; worst of all was seeing him kissing her hand, making a flower appear from out of nowhere and give it to her, saying that he had just meet a fallen angel, and this angel was her.

They almost die from embarrassment, but for more uncomfortable that they could be, it wasn't bigger than their surprise to see that it all have worked.

Polnareff died a little that day, how he with all his Parisian charm could not do it and that flamboyant Casanova could?

With his cooffe and bread served together with a piece of cake, Caesar finally paid attention to them.

"You may be asking why I'm here don't you?"

"Yes. We are but apparently you're too busy flirting with the waitress!"

"Oh mio caro amico. I can't leave such lovely sinorita go throught her day without some beautiful words for her to remember how special and bella she is!"

"What do you want?"

Jotaro wasn't interresed in a conversation. That man may be an annoyance but he didn't look like the kind of person who would do something without thinking or want something in return.

"I came to talk about your…old man."

"Jiji? He is my grandpa."

"Dio Mio! Grandpa! Mio JoJo have grown so much. I'm proud!"

"Cut the crap and tell us what you want!"

Caesar frowned at first but soon smiled to Jotaro.

"You surely didn't got your behavior from him…" But seeing Jotaro's face Caesar stopped playing around. "Look I know that your grandpa isn't my JoJo."

"What do you mean with 'your JoJo'?"

"The man who came to me asking for help. The man who trained with me. Who shared blood, sweat and tears with me is 'my JoJo' and that old man is not."

Kakyoin was silent until that moment, when he decided to question the intrusive man.

"You say it but you're the one who got here calling his name and hugging him!"

"That because their mannerisms were the same, he is JoJo, he just isn't my JoJo. That and the fact that this town is strange."

And that got their attention; the young man also noticed that the town was strange?!

So he wasn't the one doing it?

Or it is a trap?

"Can you clarify it to us?"

"Yes. I was born here and grown up here. This isn't my town. And I noticed while looking for JoJo that there were some really strange devices and vehicles outside. Of course it could be the Germans, they always have some new technology but I doubt it."

"Germans!? Which year we are?"

Jotaro and Polnareff were surprised by Kakyoin's question. Why the surprise when he heard about Germans? Why ask which year is?

"We are in 1938."

Polnareff spill his coffee and both Jotaro and Kakyoin stood still with wide eyes.

How is it possible?

1938?

They're send back in time?!

No way such powerful Stand exists, it's impossible, with this kind of power on his side Dio already won.

"That's not possible; I mean we are in 1989!"

Caesar keep drinking his coffee like it all wasn't affecting him in any way or form.

"Well…sorry to drop such a bomb at you guys, but that's the truth, I noticed some really strange things and now that you told me it is 1989, it kind of make sense."

"Aren't you surprised?"

"Of course I was. But I got some time to process it and to accept that it might be truth and that we are screwed."

They exchanged looks, what should they do? They had a limited time to find DIO and kill him, it was already difficult the way it was but now they were fifty years in the past.

The doubts on their minds didn't stop. Do the time they spend here pass on their time too? They will never return to the present? This affected them or just the town? Maybe they could find DIO's coffin and end it all there, so he would never be found.

"Look, I don't know about you guys, but I will look for answers. You guys appeared around the time when JoJo disappeared…"

"You think there is a connection?" Kakyoin asked

"Yes. But that wasn't what I'm worried about, my JoJo have a little problem that will kill him in twenty days."

Polnareff and Kakyoin looked surprised and Jotaro despite not showing worry made a small movement with his head and grabbed his fork with a little more strength than necessary.

"What? How?"

"I doesn't matter. The problem is that if your Joseph is my Joseph it means that if mine die yours would die as well."

"He is right, Jotaro-" Kakyoin said looking at Jotaro and trying to find a way to explain how dangerous the situation was to him and Polnareff. "If Mr. Joestar young self die so will the older one and then your mother would never exists e neither you."

"Yare Yare Daze."

"The kid is right. I don't know what it is or how it works, but it's the only thing I can think of that make some sense."

"So what do your propose?"

"I will ask some people about newcomers. Where do I find you guys?"

"Huuum we didn't have booked a place to stay."

Caesar looked at them as if their were dumbasses but soon remembered that they weren't even on the same time as he a few hours ago.

"Look I know a good place." Caesar told them as he write it down on Kakyoin's hands. "I will contact your guys later."

He was already leaving when Polnareff's question stopped him midway.

"Won't you wait for Mr. Joestar?"

"No. I believe it's better if we don't get in touch with each other. I don't know what happened but he seemed really strange when he saw me. I don't want to be a problem to him…so…it's better this way…tell him that I…aaaah…forget it."

They all could see how sad Caesar's face was and how good he was to change it so no one could notice.

After that they didn't interrupted him and as soon as he left they looked at Kakyoin's hand, not really sure if they should or not go to place he indicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**It took a while but here is the update. Next chapter won't take so long to update, hope you guys like! Tchau! :-)**

* * *

They exchanged looks, the doubt was in the air.

 _Should they go to the place Caesar indicated or not?_

 _It's a trap?_

In the end it was Kakyoin the one who gave voice to their doubts.

"You know, he is Italian, he knows Italy better than us so why not go to where he told us to?"

"Because he could be trying to fool us and then attack?"

"It doesn't seem like he wants to fight us..."

"How do you know? We don't know him! What if is in danger? What if he is the target?"

Jotaro just looked while Polnareff tried to list all the possible scenarios where the young Italian is some evil dude from the past that wanted to kill his grandpa.

He wasn't really afraid of it, firstly because his grandpa isn't completely useless and second because he know that it's for his mother's life that they were on the road - the old geezer know his priorities.

Their discussion died when they got the bill and it was already paid - apparently Caesar had paid everything. And when they discovered that, Polnareff decided that Caesar was an angel send from sky, a new friend, an ally they could count on.

Kakyoin only rolled his eyes and they all got out the coffee shop only to meet with Joseph and Avdol.

"You guys already finished? But we have been out just a moment ago!"

"You guys were out for more than one hour. We didn't have anything more to say or eat."

Joseph didn't hide his disappointment and Avdol gave them a small smile. Polnareff put them on the move saying that the waitress has indicated a nice hotel for them to stay the night.

He lied and while Jotaro and Kakyoin didn't like it, they understand it.

Nobody commented how quickly Joseph has accepted the offer, almost like he was desperate to sleep and end the day.

They could call it anxiousness or just hungry, since Joseph ate the entire way till the hotel.

Arriving in the so called hotel, they got face to face to the most beautiful hotel they had booked so far.

The place was beautiful, the baroque style was something really special, even Jotaro could not hold a little "Yare Yare" as the others looked in admiration at the place.

Polnareff's enthusiasm lasted as long as his memory permitted because as they entered in the hotel and seen the inside, he made a mental analysis of how much it would cost and quickly tried to made it clear that the hotel was out of the bet.

"Hey! The bet I lost was only for the food, I won't paid your guys stay!"

Kakyoin passed and put a hand on Polnareff's shoulders saying "Don't worry, judging by this place standard, I doubt we will stay the night here."

And just like that he smiling followed Jotaro to the reception.

It took a while for them to notice that Joseph had frozen in the main hall, Avdol and Jotaro being the first two to see it.

Joseph was there wide eyed looking that the place in transe.

He completely ignored them and walked to the reception stopping by Kakyoin's side.

"Please I want to book three rooms, in the name of Lisa Lisa, it's for her pupils Joseph and Caesar."

The receptionist gave them a wide smile, dropping all the papers that she was asking for Kakyoin to fill and grabbing the keys for their rooms.

"You guys are Caesar's friends? Or maybe Joseph's? Poor Caesar doesn't have many friends…well I spoke too much, he passed here early today, so here is the keys."

"Thank you."

Joseph was extremely serious when he threw the keys to Jotaro and Polnareff.

"I would like to have a room for myself this night, okay."

They all agree, for they there is no problem with it and Joseph looked like he need his time alone.

They were preparing to go to their rooms and let the bags there when the receptionist interrupted them.

"Sorry to bother you misters. But have you seen Joseph? Caesar only comes here with him and this time he was so nervous and worried."

Jotaro saw as his grandpa closed his fists and hide his face on his hat ignoring them and quickly walking to the upstairs. He didn't have a doubt that something was wrong there, that young man was hurting his grandpa in some way and he wanted to know.

"No, unfortunately we haven't seen him too."

Kakyoin noticed his lack of action and quickly answered the woman, always polite - _what a manipulative little guy, but one that he came to appreciate more and more as they spend time together._

Everyone had gone to their rooms, Jotaro and Kakyoin in one – because they're students – Avdol and Polnareff in another and Joseph in the one that was left, which he quickly entered and locked himself inside.

They exchanged looks and combined to meet in one hour, to go for their lunch and investigate the town.

 **~~~~ JOTARO AND KAKYOIN ~~~~**

Kakyoin sat quietly on his bed and waited for a good five minutes for Jotaro to say something, but like always the other lay on the bed and pretending to sleep.

"JoJo?"

He only received a grunt for answer, but that was enough for he to know that Jotaro was listening.

"Do you think will be alright?"

One grunt.

 _That was possible a yes._

"Shouldn't we leave this town right now instead of stay here?"

Another sole grunt.

 _Good to know he wasn't alone on this thought._

"So before lunch I will talk to the others, this place is not doing any good to Mr. Joestar and probably will only make us lost time."

Another grunt.

"Don't worry, we all are preoccupied but we will not let anything happen to Mr. Joestar."

"I don't care."

And Kakyoin smiled at Jotaro that now was with his back to him, such gesture could offend a lot of people, but Kakyoin knows better than judge Jotaro only by his acts apparently insensitive, deep down he was preoccupied not only with his mother but with his grandpa and friends as well.

 _Such a big heart._

 **~~~~ AVDOL AND POLNAREFF ~~~~**

"So tell me everything!"

"There is nothing to be said."

"Really? Because from what I saw Mr. Joestar is really upset maybe even heartbroken since we saw that young man."

Avdol looked at Polnareff like if he had grown a second head.

"What? You thought I didn't notice?"

Polnareff put a hand on his chest and pretended he was feeling pain. Avdol rolled his eyes to that the scene, but he have to admit that Polnareff is a little slow sometimes and he really thought he didn't notice or would be the last one to do so.

"Well, I can't deny it, can I?"

"Oh my friend, if it's something from the heart you can count on my romantic sixth sense!"

"I don't think it is a romantic problem…"

"Non, non, non…listen to me, it is first love you know, the one you never expected but it hit you like train and you never forgot!"

Avdol didn't say a word, he didn't want to feed Polnareff's imagination, it's already too big for his own good. And knowing him, if he let himself fall on this conversation, Polnareff soon would create scenarios and theories and probably would open his mouth to Joseph, who in the actual situation was already affected enough and didn't need them to make it worse.

 **~~~~ JOSEPH ~~~~**

He didn't want to believe it, but he saw, touched and smell that scent, it was Caesar and he had no doubt of it - he thought he could deal with it.

But to book a room in that hotel was cruel, when the boys told him the name he didn't remembered anything, but when he saw the place, when he got inside, he could barely hold his emotions.

He froze.

He and Caesar had come to this place three times, when the meet for the first time, before their training with Loggins and Messina and a week before ACDC attack.

In the first time they didn't do nothing but piss each other off, on the second they shared some funny and strange moments, in the last they are inseparable – they completed each other quotes, they did things without the other ask for, in their minds if they survive the next two weeks they would do everything they wanted to do but are afraid to do.

Joseph had planned on his mind how he was going to ask Caesar to accompany him to New York. He slept with more easiness when he thought about showing America to that pansy Italian.

During that time he didn't thought that in the end Caesar would not survive, and it would be with Suzie that he would share the pain of his loss. That she would be the only one he would cry in front of, that it would be to her that he would show New York.

Suzie and her fragility and delicacy, her beautiful curves and soft skin, so different from Caesar lithe but muscular body, his callous hands, and little scars. But both had the same blond and soft hair, the same angelic face, and the same emotive green eyes.

They both make him laugh, they both make him want to squeeze their necks.

But he couldn't have both, life didn't let him, so why it is doing it to him right now?

 **~~~~ CAESAR ~~~~**

It was Joseph but at the same time it wasn't.

The energy he felt, the one who told him it was Joseph couldn't be mistaken, but the man had embraced him in such despair and his words despite being soft and loving didn't matched with his eyes – eyes that looked at him like if he was a ghost.

He felt a shiver down his spine when he noticed that.

 _Why do you look at me like this?_

For a moment he even forgot his worry for JoJo, or the fact that JoJo was old.

And that was another thing that bothered him, _why JoJo is old? Who are those people? Why that young man, who looked so much like JoJo have that violent aura directed at him?_

It was confusing and he was angry, but only JoJo could possible makes his situation even worse than it already is.

He was angry, completely mad, but most of all he was worried. JoJo is careless he needed someone to help him remember of what is important.

But then he was yelled at, he was told he was useless, that he was a burden and these words had hurt him so much that he had to punch that man – _yes, that man, because he couldn't be his JoJo._

 _His JoJo would never say it to him, never._

And that was when he decided to look for answers and exactly when he noticed some really strange, things that definitely aren't German.

But when questioning the neighborhood, nobody seems to have noticed any change, in fact most looked at him like he was crazy.

The only thing he could think was that the other JoJo and those people with him had something to do with it.

But they didn't look evil; they didn't appear to have any connection with the pillar man or any ill intention. So he thought they could help, if he was confused maybe they are as well.

And he was right.

When he told them they are in 1938 one of them almost died choked on his own coffee. In that very moment he knew that they would help him sooner or later.

And being so he started to look for clues, he wasn't joking when he told them about the two JoJo and how they can be interconnected.

After some time he sat down looking at some children playing football - he didn't know what to look for or what to ask for, he didn't know the problem and so he could find an answer.

Or at least that was what he thought, for some stupid reason he asked what one of the kids think, and the little boy told him to think of something and go straight into it.

Which he interpreted as, walk till the end of the town – and so he did.

When he arrived on his destination he had a terrible conclusion, they are screwed and stuck in there.

He stood in front of a precipice, looking at the hole that existed where the rest of road should be, he took one cigar and light it trying to calm himself, but the only thing he could think of was...

"Merda."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have to say I am very pleased with this chapter.**

 **He came out as I wanted, my next step will be to revised the previous chapters, so the next update should take a little longer.**  
 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Joseph had lost track of how long he lay staring at the ceiling.

He didn't like to think about how much it was the affecting him, deep down he was trying to remember that he is Joseph Joestar, even when facing death he smiled at her - not that he didn't know the severity of the situation, not that he didn't know the consequences, but because he believed it was easier to deal with the situation if you face it with enthusiasm.

Caesar always got mad at him because of that.

Then Joseph put his hand on his face, covering his eyes - there he was thinking about Caesar again.

He had thought so much about him while recovering from his fight against Kars; and then when Holly was born - he remembered that at first he wondered why remember Caesar at the birth of his daughter when he was reminded that Caesar wanted a big, happy family.

But fifty years makes miracles to the heart, fifty years make you forget the pain, make you numb.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Mr. Joestar? "

He should not let something like that affect him, he has priorities, his daughter's life was in danger, and Caesar… he is dead ...

 **Tok tok tok**

"Mr. Joestar? "

 _De-ad._

 **Tok tok tok**

"Mr. Joestar? We are waiting for you! "

 _DEAD!_

Joseph got up quickly. _How much time had passed?_

"I'm on my way."

He didn't need to ask who it was, he recognized that voice very well - Kakyoin.

And as he thought, the boy was waiting for him to leave, and when the boy saw him, he gave him a smile.

"You got us worried, . We are waiting you to go to lunch. "

Joseph just nodded and followed Kakyoin to the Main Hall.

He never said anything, but he was surprised to see his grandson always so indifferent and apparently insensitive, risk his life to save the boy's life. He could tell that Jotaro cared about them in his own way, but at least for him it was apparent that with Kakyoin was different.

"Kakyoin ..."

The boy turned to hear him - so polite.

"Yup."

"Why are you still with us? Aren't you homesick? "

Kakyoin looked seriously at him, and after a brief silence, the boy answered him with such conviction that he didn't questioned him anymore.

"Of course I miss my home. But Dio used me, he took advantage of my weaknesses and even after having tried to kill Jotaro, he saved me. I owe it to myself ... and also to Jotaro. "

Joseph agreed, but didn't like what he heard.

It was so - Caesar.

Kakyoin didn't have to be with them, but his motives are more than fair.

 _How to denying him?_

 _How to prevent it?_

He likes the boy and he could see that Jotaro like him too. But that journey was dangerous and Joseph didn't want his grandson to go through what he went through.

To see those who he cares die, to know that the one he loves will not return, to live while others perish and age carrying this weight.

Memories, photos, ghosts - the Joestar family curse that affected not only to themselves but everyone around them.

 _Live hard and die young._

 **~~~~ A few moments before - Main Hall ~~~~**

All were present - except Joseph. But because of the situation, they decided to wait a few minutes for him to appear.

And so each got a different way of pass their time.

Jotaro put down his cap and lit a cigarette, only to be reprimanded for it.

Kakyoin picked up a magazine to read, although not understanding what was written he found it interesting to see how the magazines of the 30s were.

While Polnareff didn't seemed to have accepted that his charm didn't work, but that Italian's blatant sung had worked, so he went to talk to the receptionist.

Polnareff arrived with a smile just to take a blow on his ego. The receptionist despite her smile was robotic with him.

The soft-spoken, the smile, nothing had worked, he had even brought a flower!

But all he got was an answer that would take some time to heal.

"I know your type."

He can't help but smile, puffing out his chest.

"Really?"

"Yes. Your type always came here singing advantages, bearing gifts and making fools praises thinking that will achieve something."

 _What?_

 _But that's exactly what the Italian made to the waitress!_

And she herself was all happiness when they spoke his name a few hours ago.

"But I..."

The phone rang and he received a hand.

"Excuse me."

It wasn't possible, there was something wrong with this world. With this universe!

Crestfallen he returned to the others already wondering about the lunch, he no longer cared if he had to pay for everyone's lunch, he just wanted to eat and forget.

"Mr. Joestar hasn't come down yet? Shouldn't we call him so we can go?"

"Why the rush, Polnareff?"

"I'm hungry." He replied annoyed.

Kakyoin smiled as he shook his head in disbelief with Polnareff's exaggeration, he closed the magazine and stood up.

"All right. I'll call him. "

 **~~~~ A few moments before - Kakyoin ~~~~**

Kakyoin didn't believe it was necessary to warn or comment something, everyone had noticed how strange was behaviour.

Their entire situation was strange.

Since he met them, he couldn't help but feel admiration for Mr. Joestar, despite his age he was so vibrant and full of energy. He had a funny way of being, a joy and optimism, something that he also felt on .

Nothing seemed to shake Mr. Joestar, he could be eccentric at times, but it was good, and see all that energy turn into melancholy, doubt and sorrow was uncomfortable.

Even more uncomfortable than waiting for him outside the room after having knocked the door three times.

But nothing prepared him for Mr. Joestar questioning.

 _Why question his motives?_

 _Why ask if he missed home?_

 _Why he felt that Mr. Joestar wanted him to come back home?_

None of it matters, he was convicted and nothing would prevent him from facing Dio and help Jotaro, nothing, only death could.

"We arrived! Have you guys already decided where we are going? "

From the time they reached the Main Hall, Kakyoin decided to ignore the way was looking at him and approached Jotaro.

But he could not deny that it was deeply bothering him, and he wasn't one to remain silent when something bothered him.

It took a while before deciding where to go.

Avdol was in favor of asking the receptionist for a suggestion of places where they could have lunch but Polnareff was against it, claiming that the girl was very busy.

At the end, Joseph hurried them, obviously Jotaro claims that the old man was the one that first delayed them.

But one way or another what make them choose a place was the enthusiasm of two German soldiers.

Avdol and Polnareff were trying to handle the situation; first they were talking to German soldiers from the World War II, second, Joseph and the soldiers could speak Italian.

Whatever was said between them, made them win a ride to a simple but very cozy establishment.

But as they waited their food they were surprised by a riot that was occurring near the place, they didn't wanted to get involved in the confusion, all they wanted was to eat, go back to the hotel, pick up their things and leave this town.

But as this could only be the work of a Stand, be it enemy or not, they had to see what the commotion was about. Maybe the answer to how they are in the 30s was there and it would be stupid to let this chance pass.

They ran towards the commotion and there they noticed a crowd forming at the end of the street, everyone seemed to be looking down, but there was so many people that they couldn't see what was there.

Joseph taking the initiative started to walking toward the people when a familiar voice stopped him.

"There's nothing there."

He turned to look at Caesar.

"Surely there is something there, if there isn't this lot of people would not be so troubled."

"That's what I said, there's nothing there, just a huge cliff where the rest of the road should be."

Everyone looked at him, and without anyone noticing Kakyoin began to stretch Hierophant Green. He stretched, stretched and stretched and nothing.

"JoJo ..." Caesar and Jotaro looked at him. "That's what he said, there's nothing there."

Jotaro gave a half frustrated sigh and walked to stand toe to toe with Caesar - he didn't do anything, but he noticed that his grandfather tensed as he approached the young man, did the old man thought he was going to do to punch the guy?

"Okay, we're stuck here in your country and in your time, so you got any idea where should we begin?"


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter!**  
 **I hope you enjoy!**  
 **I made some adaptations because I think the Stand in a fight give to much advantage, so I had to make the Hamon something more stronger...but in my head it is already strong as hell, come on, Jonathan, Joseph and Caesar are capable of doing amazing things...manly!**

* * *

They were looking at each other, no one said a thing, they only think about the subject.

Jotaro was still suspicious of the young Italian, the fact that he had a yet not clear link with his grandfather, didn't help his opinion of him.

Kakyoin was just curious, especially after the conversation that had with him. Something told him that the young man had something to do with the questions that Mr. Joestar has made to him.

Avdol shared the same curiosity, Mr. Joestar said that he knew the place and the man, he didn't hide anything, but he evidently omitted a lot; but if Mr. Joestar's face was telling him one thing, this thing is that the Italian was reliable.

Polnareff didn't think about anything, he just kept shaking his feet, always alert for Iggy that could appear at any time.

"I heard you guys talking about ... what is this? Stand?"

"It's our powers, manifestations of our powers."

Caesar looked at them without understanding what they had said and Joseph decided to speak for the first time since they returned to the hotel.

"You can't see it because you don't have a Stand."

"And you have?"

"Yup."

"And you didn't tell me? Didn't show it to me?!"

"I didn't have one when we met!"

The two stared at each other, the sweet smiles and enamored glances seemed to be over, probably because they noticed that they aren't their respective Joseph and Caesar.

"Okay...then show me."

"I already told you, you can't see it..."

"Just show me, your idiota!"

"It's no use!"

Joseph said raising the tone of his voice, he got up and walked toward Caesar. Which in turn did the same.

"Ma che stupido, idiota. I didn't ask if it is possible, if I can see it or not, I told you to show me!"

"I told you it's a waste of time!"

Caesar didn't say anything, he acted. He punched Joseph, who was taken by surprise, everyone stood up, and before Caesar could hit him for a second time, Kakyoin held his punch with Hierophant Green.

Caesar forced and forced his arm, but it didn't move.

"So...this is a Stand?"

Joseph looked at him, his eyes had a life, an energy that no one there had seen yet.

"Yes. It can interact with you, but you can't interact with it. You can't defend yourself against it or hurt it."

Caesar took a deep breath and let a small wave of hamon hit whatever was holding his arm, around his wrist appeared something that looked like a static electricity. He looked at Kakyoin to see if the young man showed some sort of reaction and when he saw that the young man did not seem to affect at all he saw that it was a huge advantage to have this Stand thing.

He didn't told to anyone, but when using hamon, despite not being able to see it, he could felt a very small energy - _maybe he wasn't at completely disadvantage._

"That is a problem ..."

Joseph got up and ran his hand over his face exactly where Caesar hit him, his hand possessed the same electricity that Caesar previously had. But everyone was focused on Caesar and didn't see it, everyone but Avdol.

"Yeah ... I know that we ask for your help and I know you want to help, but our enemy is above your level."

If they thought the environment was strange, now they were sure it, the air was heavy. Joseph's words had a very negative effect on Caesar. And the most bizarre wasn't young Italian's reaction, clearly offended by what he had heard, but the two facing each other.

Everyone knew that Joseph despite his rogue and sometimes silly behavior, was a tall and imposing man, he just choose to hide it. But at that moment he put all his size and presence to show.

And for the first time they noticed that the young man, Caesar, was also someone of presence, the soft-spoken and smile seemed something from the past.

The two were just staring at each other, but the air was heavy, and they could feel it, like an energy was pressing them all - Jotaro came to the question whether the Italian not had a Stand too, because it wasn't possible for a non-user to possess such power and strength.

"If you have something of my JoJo in you, you know I will not stay still. I don't need your approval."

Caesar turned his back to Joseph and looked Jotaro.

"This person, user, whatever it is, is from the same time as you, right?"

Jotaro could sense his grandfather's growing irritation, he knew it was a matter of time before the old man do some shit. But while their bickering does not get in the way, he saw no reason to intervene.

"Certainly."

"I'll talk to the soldiers to investigate the foreigners and let them in custody ..."

"Custody of the army? German Army?"

Polnareff finally said something, looking agitated at Jotaro that didn't even had time to respond.

"Do you know what year we are? We're talking about Germans here! Nazis!"

"You don't have to worry; everyone will be well treated ..."

"You have nothing to worry about? Do you know what they did? Oh, I forgot you're Italian, your people were allies of them!"

"ENOUGH!"

Jotaro decided to stop them, he could see to where the conversation was going and it was also useless, all that talk was making not only his grandfather angry but also Caesar and Polnareff, and it was more than enough to give him headache.

"Well, like I said I will tell the troops that are stationed in the region. After that I will call you to see the suspects. What do you think?"

"It's fine by me."

"We will also make our own searches ... can you give us a map?" Kakyoin said.

"There's no need. I know this city." Joseph said relaxing for the first time and sitting on the bed.

"It's resolved. I'm going ..."

But Joseph grabbed Caesar by the wrist.

"Don't go into combat with a Stand user."

"I know how to care of myself."

"You don't know what you're getting into ..."

Caesar closed his eyes and in a threatening tone spoke to Joseph "Let me go."

Joseph in turn didn't move or let go until he feel a shock that made him collect his hand.

Caesar left soon after, leaving them alone.

"Can you please explain this?"

Avdol asked Joseph that looked at him clearly confused, not understanding the question.

"I'm talking about this energy that we feel a moment ago. Are you sure he doesn't have a Stand?"

"That's hamon ... one can say that Caesar is a super human."

Everyone was looking at Joseph expecting a better explanation.

"Aaaah ... it doesn't explain anything." Polnareff said, and further added. "We should worry about it? What does it do?"

"There is no such thing as Stand in our time, so to face such powerful beings such as DIO we had to resort to other methods. That's why I came to Italy, the Germans were being helped and also studying an Italian who possessed a skill out of the ordinary. "

"Okay, JiJi. What this hamon can do?"

Joseph stopped a moment to think about how to explain when he remembered an explanation given by Stroheim.

"Think of it as a food chain, humans are food for vampires, which are food for the pillar men. Caesar and I, fifty years ago, were physically able to fight against a pillar man. We were stronger, faster and more resistant than a vampire. Our regeneration was also faster than a normal human. "

There were more questions to ask, but all were surprised by nightfall. They were still at lunch and suddenly it was night.

They looked at each other, nobody understand what was going on, the time had changed? Why? Did Caesar found the Stand?

Joseph felt his heart sink, was Caesar all right? He shouldn't have let him go alone.

Kakyoin looked Jotaro, seeking some expression on his face and not finding one, he approached, placing his hand on the other's arm, quietly calling your attention.

"We weren't affected, did you notice?"

Jotaro nodded.

"This means that the city and the people within it were the ones being affected ... so the receptionist, the coffee shop and Caesar, they all disappeared? Or the time passed differently to them? "

Avdol was focused on their dialogue, he wouldn't be, but Polnareff shook him and pointed to the two boys, the French was all happy making hearts with his hands. But at least the other two are taking it serious and so he decided to focus on what was important about those two and not the reason for what Polnareff warned him.

"I prefer to believe that time has moved forward, and for that to have occurred, Caesar must have found our suspect."

"But he left half an hour ago." Polnareff didn't believe the man could have found the Stand user so fast, the guy couldn't even see a Stand to begin with.

"So this is even worse, we were being watched."

Kakyoin was quiet, thoughtful and when Jotaro noticed that the smaller man still holding his shirt, he cleared his throat to get his attention. Kakyoin looked at him as if he had realized something very important.

"We're not being watched. Caesar said he would tell the soldiers, and if it was exactly what he did? If the user is disguised as a German soldier, as soon as he heard what Caesar said, he could have acted."

Before they say something else, an explosion called their attention - they squeezed by window and saw that the German soldiers had inadvertently fired a cannon shot, and the ground where the tank was, seemed to have cracked.

The soldiers ran trying to organize themselves and one of them, an officer by the uniform looks, shouted for someone they could not see.

Joseph then pointed to a soldier, who was separated from the others, he appeared too anxious, considering the situation it wasn't unusual, if not for the ground raising as a shield to protect the said soldier from friendly fire.

 _He is a Stand user, of that they're sure. But if he is controlling the earth, how could he control the time too?_

 _There was another Stand?_

 _Where?_

Their doubts didn't matter, because a car came flying toward the soldier who desperately tried to escape, they came to think it was two Stand fighting when they saw jumping to an absurd height a muscular young man with scarf, the young man had a manic smile and screamed for everyone to hear.

"Your next line is..."


	8. Chapter 8

**It took me a while, but here is the new chapter!**  
 **I have much fun writing it and even more fun writing to one that will follow this.**  
 **Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

He became concerned when he saw the young Italian talking to a high rank officer, the boy's words were clear, investigate all foreigners.

Of course he was disguised, but his German was awful and he could only pretend for a while - the people were very tense and he wondered why among so many timelines, his partner choose this one.

The only answer he had was that the Stand could only bring the realities of which at least one of the present individuals existed, but still, there were four more young people in the group, who lived through better times.

 _Maybe it was the matter of familiarity?_

No one there, beyond Mr. Joestar, was aware of how the world was in the 30s.

But that was another problem he faced, he was already sure they were suspicious of him, and now there was this request from the Italian, that he didn't know who was and that despite being just a civil seemed to had great influence in the army.

 _What the hell!_

To make it worse he didn't know how to contact his partner.

 _How do those people communicate with each other?_

It took a good 20 minutes to get away from the troops, find a establishment and ask to use the phone, one that he found after going through 3 different shops, where they informed him that they don't had a phone - _My God what world is this?_

"Hi! Thank God I manage to talk to you ... look listen to me ... no ... no ... it's important, I think they're suspicious ... yes ... no ... an Italian boy appeared here saying to investigate everyone, I don't know what to do ... should I put him down? "

He didn't had an answer, suddenly it was night, and he heard two voices complaining, they spoke in English - one voice had an English accent and the other an Italian accent; his phone now was silent and useless.

He hung up the phone, and walked over to where he heard the voices, and there he saw a huge young man, huge in every way possible, and he argued with Italian boy.

Joseph didn't like the clothes that Caesar was wearing, they were indecent, everyone was looking at him and that made him jealous, even if he doesn't admit it.

But it was precisely why he approached Caesar and tried to pull his pants up, and because of that they started to fight for the pant's zipper.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Trying to dress you up! You're practically naked! "

"I… how dare you?! You… who are wearing this top that barely covers ..."

"But that least my pants don't show my ass ..."

That was frightening, the discussion was ridiculous but what the young Italian did was really frightening.

He pushed the giant English against the wall, finally managing to pull his hands off the pants zipper, and then kicked the wall with such force that the concrete sank.

 _How was that even possible?_

He was told that there were no Stand ten years ago. If they doesn't exist how that guy managed to do that?

"Oooh! Caesarino! For a moment I thought you'd turn me in Josephina! "

Joseph said with a huge smile on his face, taking it all in jest. Caesar on the other hand was looking at him with an angry face, that as soon as he heard the youngest talk, he smiled maliciously.

"I missed it."

Joseph made a strange noise and using his size, held Caesar's shoulders and pushed him enough to not be at his mercy. Despite his previous actions and Caesar's humor have returned to normal, Joseph still holding him.

"Look, you know what's going on?"

Caesar looked at him not quite understanding the question.

"How should I know? We arrived here to take a day off and you disappeared ..."

"I disappear? You said that was going in the bathroom and then never came back. "

"I came back! You who weren't there! "

They stared at each other without understanding how it was possible, Joseph let go Caesar's shoulders and rubbing his hair, he looked around.

"Caesar ... I'm looking for you all day."

"That's weird, because I'm looking for you for some time, but it just pass the lunchtime."

Caesar approached Joseph and put a hand on his head, ruffling the brunette's hair that involuntarily bent his head so the other could continue with the gesture.

"JoJo ... I came across something very strange while I was looking for you. I met you, or at least seemed to be you, only more ..."

And suddenly a piece of concrete with a pole still stuck it, hit Caesar with full force sending him away from Joseph.

Joseph looked startled and thought 'Caesar!' - He soon calmed down because it could not defeat Caesar, yet someone dared to attack them from behind and worst of all, attacked Caesar - his Caesarino.

He looked at the direction from where that piece of concrete came, and there he saw a German soldier. He was surprised because he thought that only the pillar men were capable of doing such things, but apparently the Germans were learning a lot more than just how the Hamon's works from Caesar.

"Who are you and what do you want? Could you say it? Slowly? In a language I understand? Depending on what you said, I might kick your ass!"

The soldier did not answer; on the contrary, he attacked him.

He was extremely angry, but he was also excited, that attacks were a problem, but now that he knew more or less how it worked, the attacks themselves were not much of a threat, so he just ran on the soldier's direction, destroying everything that was thrown to him.

The real problem was when they arrived to where were the troops were stationed. The soldier began to attack them as well, while Joseph still could not understand how this was possible, if the soldier was tearing pieces off the floor with his own hands it was something he could understand, but he didn't had to approach the floor to pieces of it began to tear apart.

And out of nowhere the ground opened, Joseph saw about four soldiers falling in there before it was slit closed - the soldier's cries bothered him, and while he didn't want to be insensitive, it was too late for them.

The other soldiers were frightened and began to run and shoot without thinking, making it more difficult for him to approach the soldier responsible for all this - the bastard probably knew that with the turmoil he would camouflage because of the uniform.

But for Joseph's luck the soldiers began to organize following the command of an officer, and the impostor, who appeared to not quite understand German, didn't follow the order, showing himself to him.

Joseph couldn't contain his smile, he just needed one punch.

But for some reason the damn tank shot from out of nowhere, destroying part of a building and causing a major uproar, now people would go out and see everything and start running.

 _Who are these guys? They don't know we're practically at war, there weapons and soldiers everywhere!_

Joseph was tired of it, Caesar would probably be mad at him, he could already hear the Italian complaining.

 _ **'You need to be more cautious. This is not how we work things out. It is needless destruction, that's not what we learn. '**_

That and a lot of other things that he would not bother to listen. In the end Caesar would shut up mouth with a beautiful sunflower, or a stolen kiss, or an insect.

Caesar always quiet down after these things.

Thinking about this, Joseph walked off in the opposite direction of the confusion, he muttered to himself until stop near a car. He took a deep breath, and dragged the car with him until he could see the soldier, lifting the car and throwing it toward the unfortunate soul who dared to hurt his Caesarino.

The soldier was fast, but so was Joseph, he could see that soldier was scared, the game had changed.

He jumped and smiling he said.

"His next line will be ... What are you?"

"What are you?"

The soldier was surprised, _how was that possible?_

Joseph fell punching the ground just a feet away from the soldier, his punch caused the same damage as a Stand would have caused and the soldier fell on his ass, desperately trying to get away.

"Heldsmachine do something. Heldsmachine!"

"Who are you talking to?"

The soldier looked sideways and up and continued to call for 'Heldsmachine' Joseph looked at him like he was crazy.

 **~~~~~~~ HOTEL'S WINDOW ~~~~~~~~**

From the window they all watched what was happening.

Kakyoin was the first to do something, bringing Hierophant Green and starting to get out by bedroom window. Before he could leave he felt something holding him by the heel, he looked and saw it was Star Platinum.

"Jotaro?"

Jotaro didn't answer, just shook his head.

Joseph was silent, wide-eyed, and then Avdol spoke what Jotaro thought.

"We don't know what's going on, we shouldn't get involved."

Kakyoin agreed with them, but he was curious, the young man remembered him of someone, and something told him that it had something to do with what was going on.

"I can get closer and still at a safe distance." Seeing that Star Platinum didn't let him go, he looked at Jotaro. "I will not get involved, I promise."

And as soon as he was released, he went out the window.

 **~~~~~~~~ YOUNG JOSEPH VS FAKE GERMAN SOLDIER ~~~~~~~~**

Joseph did not understand what happened all of a sudden he felt a punch strong enough to throw him a few meters away from the soldier. He stood up looking at the soldier who still seemed to be afraid of him.

"I don't know what you are, but you cannot win against the power of my Blue Oyster Cult."

"Your what? I've had enough of that, I'll kick your ass ..."

And Joseph calmly began to walk toward the soldier; the ground began to rise, forming walls separating them while the soldier retreated. Joseph was impatient and advanced breaking wall after wall, as if they were nothing.

Kakyoin approached the place, he was on a roof where he kept a distance that he considered safe, and there he saw something that left him amazed, that young man not only looked like Jotaro, he also remembered a lot .

 _How was that possible?_

Joseph broke down all the walls he found, and in this he noticed something very important, the soldier can only work to a certain distance. He then stopped moving forward, took out his Clackers and began to rotate them - both Kakyoin and the soldier noticed that the speed of the movement was growing and that small sparks appeared.

It made Kakyoin remember Caesar, the young man had done the same thing when he showed Hierophant Green, but he never used it to attack, curious as to how it could function as attack he approached.

"You're lucky, in any other situation I would open your skull with it, but your ability made me curious. So…"

And Joseph threw not one but two Crackles .

One stuck to the wall while the other turned and hit the soldier on his chin, which was almost torn off by the impact. The soldier fell on the ground unconscious, his mouth bleeding due to the teeth he lost.

Joseph approached. "And I just wanted a quiet day with Caesarino ..." He turned toward where Caesar was thrown, already preparing to go to him and make fun of him when he noticed that there was someone else watching him.

Looking up he saw a young man with red hair, his clothes were strange and his features were not European.

"Hey, you! Who are you?"

The lack of response intrigued him, if the boy didn't want to answer, okay, he could go up there and ask more closely.

Kakyoin looked at what happened, the attack had been strong enough to almost tear the soldier's jaw and the young man had said he could open the man's head without a problem. But the most worrying thing was the fact that the young man noticed him there and to make matters worse he decided to go up - walking along the wall.

He has never seen a person do this, the young man was climbing the wall was if he were on the ground but in a angle of 90 degrees as if it were the most normal thing in the world, until he stopped in front of him and his full height and muscles made him feel a child.

"I asked who you are."

The young man had a smile on his face that didn't match his serious voice, Kakyoin felt the air getting heavy just like when Caesar got angry with , and he acted without thinking - Hierophant Green holding the man's arms, which noticing that was being trapped by an invisible force smiled even more.

"Ah! You're like the soldier…see it wasn't so hard, was it? "

Joseph lifted one of his legs but Caesar appeared out of nowhere hugging him.

"WAIT! He's with me!"


	9. Chapter 9

"He's with me!"

Joseph looked at Caesar with one of his eyebrows raised.

"What ... haven't I spoken to you about your clothes?"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME, JOJO!"

And only then Joseph relaxed and stood waiting for Caesar to say what he wanted to say. Kakyoin didn't know what to do, he really thought he was in trouble when he saw the young man approaching - he never was so happy to see the young Italian.

While watching them talk, Kakyoin didn't know if he should flee, attack or just stand there - Caesar seemed to be on his side, but what if Caesar is unable to reason with the young man?

Young man, that now he had confirmation to be when he was young.

 **~~~~~ HOTEL'S WINDOW ~~~~**

Jotaro didn't like it, Kakyoin was getting too close to the conflict, but when he saw the man walking on a vertical wall, he could no longer stand still - that man was dangerous and powerful, he wouldn't let Kakyoin alone there.

Without warning Jotaro went out the window, followed by Polnareff.

"Hey wait!"

When Joseph got out of his trance, he tried to warn Jotaro and Polnareff, but they went out, the only one who stopped to hear it was Avdol, which he warned: "We have to stop them!"

Avdol looked at him blankly, _why should they stop them? They were going to help Kakyoin!_

"That boy ... is me."

"What?"

"They don't know who they're up against."

"Jotaro is strong, even if that man manage to surprise him, I'm sure Jotaro is able to contain this situation."

Joseph looked at seriously Avdol and stepped forward, his posture was totally different.

"When I was young, I wasn't the most calmest and comprehensive person in the world. I was easily provoked and got into fights without a second thought ... this is just one of the reasons why you should be careful with the other Joseph. "

"What is the other?"

"My strength, at that age I was in my physical peak. I was training to be physically as stronger as beings like Dio. "

Avdol was skeptical, was asking him to imagine that there was something more powerful than Dio, but he also didn't doubt his friend – what he had was difficulty to imagine something that powerful that doesn't have a Stand.

"We have to be cautious, Jotaro or Polnareff will probably annoy the younger me . If that happen Caesar will not be able to stop me…him and I…it doesn't matter now. Another important thing, during that time I didn't have a Stand, we all have this advantage ... "

"More than enough advantage, right? You ... I mean, he ... can't see what is going, just one hit ... ".

"Not quite. A few punches will not defeat them, in terms of strength our best option is Star Platinum, but still, if you mess with Joseph, Caesar will also fight ... and the two of us together were unbeatable. "

"Are you sure? I mean, the guy is strong I have no doubt about that, but ... he doesn't look like someone ... "

"He was my equal in everything."

The noises coming from outside made them stop talking, there was no time to waste on conversations.

As they got near the fight that occur just ahead, they saw Caesar land a punch squarely on Kakyoin's belly, that was thrown away and crash into a building, getting stuck there. That seemed to have affected Jotaro, who turned his attention to the young Italian.

"Avdol ... remember... both me and Caesar have one weakness, our breath. Hit anything that can make breathing difficult. "

"By Ala, you will have to explain it to me later." Avdol said while moving foward.

Joseph on the other hand didn't know whether he should get involved. He didn't want to face Caesar, he didn't want to see himself, and he didn't want to see those two happy together without knowing what the future held for them.

He was slowly getting behind, not wanting to get close, holding his mechanical arm.

 **~~~~ ROOF OF A BUILDING ~~~~**

Caesar turned away from Joseph, getting between him and Kakyoin.

"If you'd let me finish talking you would have known that I met them while looking for you. They are helping me. "

Joseph looked incredulous.

"Okay, I understand, but if they are really friends, why the boy still holding my arms with his weird power?"

Caesar looked at Kakyoin and without saying a word tried to ask for Kakyoin let Joseph free of his power. Kakyoin in turn thought it was madness, - the new seemed to want to fight.

"He will let you go. But you can't go around punching people and climbing walls and believe he will not try to protect himself. "

Joseph looked at the two men before him.

"JoooJo ..." Caesar spoke to Joseph that after a few seconds relaxed his body and face, Caesar then turned and looked at Kakyoin begging with his eyes for him be fast and loose Joseph before he decides to free himself.

Everything seemed right until Polnareff and Jotaro came from out of nowhere.

Kakyoin reacted by instinct and hold Joseph again; Joseph when he realized that he was being held again took a deep breath and kicked the ground like he planned to do when he got there.

The power of his kick affected the building so much that part of the top three floors succumbed and fell.

Using Hierophant Green, Kakyoin remained in the air as he watched Joseph falling seven floors below.

To everyone's surprise, the drop didn't seem to have hurt him; on the contrary, he continued destroying everything while fighting against invisible tentacles.

However Caesar was faster and jumped into the part of the building that didn't suffer much damage, he looked at the boy who was standing in midair without understanding how it was possible.

"JoJo ..." Caesar said when he saw Joseph fighting against something he couldn't see but knew that the boy before him had control over it.

"Release him!"

Kakyoin had seen what the young could do, he had to be quick before Jotaro also decide to fight and demolish the city.

"Emerald Spl ..."

Caesar didn't know what was going on, but one thing for him was clear, the boy was going to attack Joseph and he would not let that happen, he jumped over the boy but amid the jump he felt something touching in it, and in doubt changed his trajectory.

The wall near where he'd fall was hit by something strong enough to break part of the concrete.

He joined his hands stretching them forming a large bubble at the same time that Joseph was struck by the same thing that hit the wall.

"Bubble Launcher"

The boy wasn't his target but his surrounding was, since whatever attacked him was around the boy.

And he wasn't mistaken, everything around Kakyoin started to be attacked by Hierophant Green, forcing Jotaro and Polnareff to stop and protect themselves.

Once the destruction was over, Caesar jumped, he jumped as high as Joseph stopping in front of Kakyoin punching him in the stomach; the blow was strong enough to make Kakyoin fly away.

Jotaro had seen the man's power, it was worrying, but as he approached he could see that Kakyoin was holding him. He didn't quite understand what was happening, but if Kakyoin was using Hierophant Green it surely was for fighting or defending himself.

Jotaro got close, not wanting to give the impression he was going to attack but he noted that it was precisely what happened.

And to his astonishment, the young man's kick made part of the building collapse.

Everything from there happened too fast.

Polnareff looked at young man fighting with part of Hierophant Green and went down to end the fight before it could cause more problems.

But Kakyoin seemed to have thought the same, stretching Hierophant Green around, protecting himself and attacking at the same time.

Jotaro realized the exact moment when Caesar understood what was happening and couldn't do anything when Caesar attacked Hierophant's tentacles all at once - making Kakyoin attack everything around him, preventing both he and Polnareff from getting close since now they had to defend themselves against "Emerald Splash".

But that wasn't what scared Jotaro and Polnareff, what scared them as how Caesar in just few seconds attacked everything around Kakyoin with nothing but soap bubbles, and how in the blink of an eye he jumped almost seven stories tall and punched Kakyoin with such force that launched him far away.

It was all so fast that Hierophant Green couldn't even redo himself and defend Kakyoin.

Jotaro thought that only the unknown young man was able to jump so high, but he wouldn't be caught by surprise again, if Caesar can jump that height, he certainly was as strong as the other man, now free from Hierophant's hold.

Faster than anyone there present, Jotaro appeared in front of Caesar, who stared surprised at Jotaro - _When the boy appeared there? When he moved?_

While falling Jotaro called Star Platinum, no one could deflect or defend its blows. No Stand and certainly no normal person, even if that were not the case.

"Oh ... ORA, ORA, ORA!"

To everyone surprise Caesar dodge not one but two punches before others hit him, being soon pounded into the ground.

Joseph felt that whatever was holding now was gone, he looked up and saw Caesar and a strange young man near him and he didn't like that.

But before he could do something about it Polnareff attacked him - the weird guy stopped and making a pose at him, what the other man thought or wanted to happen as he stood there and point a finger at him?

And then he felt a cut on his arm and on his leg, forcing him to retreat.

 _What was happening? Who were those people?_

Joseph only knew they could do the same thing the German soldier could do and that they need to be at certain distance to attack - although it wasn't the truth with the boy with red hair, which seemed to be able to attack at distance.

But in the corner of his eye he saw Caesar falling, he was bleeding and hit the ground violently.

The stoic boy landing softly on the ground close to his Caesar, and seeing his Caesarino lying there he felt an enormous rage - they were going to have a day off, a rare day off!

He was going to die soon, he was afraid, but Caesar always been there in every moment, in every time he felt fear or got depressed thinking about his demise. Caesar didn't need to do it, but he did anyway, he did everything to calm him.

Despite the provocations and fights, he knew that Caesar's gestures were full of affection - you just had to learn to see that affection.

He wouldn't let them hurt his Caesar, no one would take his Caesar away from him, his Caesarino would live many years, he would live for the two of them.

"CAESAAAR !"

Little did Joseph know but his cry would end up putting another Joseph to act.

* * *

 _ **Caesar is not KO yet, remember that JotaroI didn't hear what Joseph say about the breath.**_

 _ **So Caesar just need some time to catch his breath.**_

 _ **Note: Caesar's attacks should not be able to hit Hierophant Green, but let's take into consideration that Hierophant reacted to the contact and not to the injury. (just like when Dio touched it in Kakyoin's final fight)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**~~~~ YOUNG JOSEPH ~~~~**

He couldn't believe the young man was simply screaming "Ora Ora Ora" but Caesar seemed to be struck by an invisible force.

He no longer cared, he ran to get close to Caesar - Joseph knew that he needed to give Caesar enough time for him to use Hamon to recover.

But as soon as he began to run screaming toward the hat boy, the other odd guy with silver hair also ran toward him, again pointing the finger at him.

Joseph was surprised the first time, but he now knew what it meant, he knew the range of the attack, and knowing that he attracted the silver haired man until near the hat boy.

Joseph then saw the guy do the same pose he did when he attacked, but now he was prepared - Joseph gave a strategic stumble.

 **~~~~ AVDOL ~~~~**

Avdol thought it was pathetic.

 _How someone so strong could be so clumsy?_

However Jotaro and Polnareff were caught off guard, fortunately Star Platinum speed was enough to take Jotaro away from the blow, but not without losing a piece of his shirt.

Not so far away , still reluctant to approach was getting concerned, he was familiar with those attitudes, his younger self was trying to buy time.

 **~~~~ YOUNG JOSEPH VS JOTARO & POLNAREFF ~~~~**

Joseph saw that what he wanted to happen had worked and the strange guy with silver hair end up attacking the other, he took advantage of the situation and got close to Caesar where he noticed that Caesar's breathing was steady - now he was sure it was only a matter of time.

He could already go to part two of his plan: Run away drawing the attention of strange guys

Joseph then turned and showed the middle finger to the silver haired guy, since it was clear to him that he was the most easily irritated of the two.

Slightly off what he expected they both run after him. Joseph then ran in the opposite direction - being purposely clumsy and seemingly running away.

He could barely hide the smile on his face when both of them followed him.

No matter who, everyone fall to the Joestar Family's secret technique - run.

He ran, ran, bumped into one or two soldiers, almost fell.

While it all happened was panicking, he knew what was going to happen.

"WAIT! DON'T GO NEAR HIM! IT'S A TRAP! "

Avdol joined the chase, no matter how strong the man was, he would have no chance against the three together.

He was practically together with the others when shouted warning them. Before they could do something about it, the young man turned holding a machine gun and fired.

Polnareff managed to fend off bullets, Jotaro with Star Platinum not only defended but also picked up some bullets and save them for a counter attack.

But Avdol wasn't so lucky, his power wasn't very good against projectiles, he was lucky because he was a little behind Jotaro and Polnareff, but still got hit in the leg and two shots grazed his right arm.

Jotaro that had saved some bullets used Star Platinum to shoot them back at the man, who was smiling like an idiot and scratching his head.

What Jotaro didn't know, was that even if Joseph wasn't able to see Star Platinum he could see the bullets on the air, and he wasn't scratching your head just for scratching, he was getting his shield ready.

Star Platinum fired the bullets on its fingers, but Joseph used the strands of his own hair with Hamon to form a shield and block the bullets.

Avdol that was on his knee couldn't believe on what he was seeing, the man had stopped the bullets fired by Star Platinum, _how was that possible?_

Jotaro who always managed to hold his emotions couldn't contain the solitary drop of sweat that trickled down on his forehead - _what was that guy?_

Joseph in turn laughed and looked at them.

"This is how you do it? Wait, I will do the same ... ".

Joseph imitated Polnareff, pointing his finger to Jotaro, Polnareff and Avdol soon afterwards he said:

"Ola, ola, ola, ola!"

Everyone looked at Joseph as if he was an idiot and he might be one sometimes, but he was also a very versatile man.

Jotaro, however wasn't finding anything funny, that man and his jokes towards serious moments reminded him of his grandfather.

He felt like he was being mocked.

He took a step forward when something coming from the sky darkened even more where they were, he could hear the people's screams while they ran away - including the man, who reminded him of his grandfather, who ran away from there screaming like an idiot among soldiers and civilians.

Jotaro looked up and saw a truck falling on them, he lowered his hat covering his eyes and calling Platinum Star, he would end that bullshit.

 **~~~~ KAKYOIN ~~~~**

Kakyoin didn't know how much time had passed, when he woke up he was alone and his abdomen hurt like never before, he came to think that Caesar would kill him with just one punch – _is that even possible?_

 _How could someone be so strong?_

He got up with difficulty, holding his abdomen and slowly followed the noise coming far away.

He arrived in time to see Jotaro and others following the guy that he was pretty sure that was from the past. The gestures were very similar to not be, especially considering that the said Caesar was someone from his past.

Kakyoin thought about follow them, but he feared being a burden to the others, especially now that he was injured.

But in the corner of his eye he saw Caesar getting up, stretching his whole body and walking to a truck, he didn't understand the Italian's intention, but then he noticed something he knew he had to tell others.

Caesar as well as the other guy always seemed to take a deep breath before do any superhuman action, it must have some connection.

And seeing Caesar pull and then throw the truck far away, he had his confirmation.

But to his astonishment the truck was falling where Jotaro and the others were.

 **~~~~ SR. JOESTAR (OLD JOSEPH) ~~~~**

Joseph could no longer stay still, he had to do something, his younger self alone was too much of a trouble, if he let his younger self fight together with Caesar, they would be screwed.

And to complicate the things, those kids didn't heard what he said about the breathing.

 _Why does the world forced him to do this?_

He didn't want to fight with Caesar.

He didn't want to hurt Caesar.

But he knew this was the best way to stop him or rather to stop the young Joseph.

Giving up the idea of face himself, he turned toward where Caesar was and to his surprise he saw a truck flying to somewhere.

He didn't look to where the truck fell, he simply kept going even faster, especially when he saw that Kakyoin was up, bruised and clearly intending to do something.

 _That boy and his curiosity..._

That was bad for his old heart; especially because he knew that whatever happens to that boy also affect Jotaro.

He and Kakyoin viewed Caesar join hands as he moved as if dancing; his movements were light and beautiful.

Joseph only remembers the past and how Caesar was always so quiet and elegant in the use of Hamon.

But Kakyoin was mesmerized, it looked like the power of a Stand, _but_ _how could someone do this without Stand?_

Caesar opened his arms, separating his hands and creating several soap bubbles, and then launched them toward Jotaro and Polnareff.

Their speed was huge, one of the bubbles that had not the format of a bubble anymore, hit the ground and instead of exploding, cut it like a paper.

While Kakyoin tried to follow the attack and saw advancing toward Caesar.

 **~~~~ JOTARO AND TRUCK ~~~~**

Jotaro continued to punch the truck, it was unnecessary, but Star Platinum liked to punch things.

But while he was destroying the truck he saw something strange cutting the floor and coming toward them, _it was all planned,_ he couldn't continue to punch the truck while punching whatever was coming after them, Polnareff alone could not protect everyone and Avdol has been shot.

But to their surprise, a huge flame passed in front of them evaporating the soap bubbles.

Avdol even on the floor gave him thumbs up, and Jotaro only smiled before giving a final blow and destroying the truck completely.

 **~~~~ CAESAR AND ~~~~**

Caesar didn't understand what happened, his bubbles just evaporated.

But before he could think about his next move, stopped in front of him.

"Mr. Joestar, what do you want?"

Caesar sounded as smooth as possible, but Joseph knew him better than the younger Joseph.

"Stop it, and help me stop myself."

"You guys attacked JoJo. What you thought would happen? What did you thought I'd do if you put him in danger! "

Joseph didn't move and it clearly angered Caesar.

"Get out of my way or I'll get you out by force!"

Joseph knew that Caesar was hurt; hamon or not an attack from Star Platinum hurts a lot. Without the hamon Caesar certainly would be unconscious.

Caesar stepped forward but Joseph stood still on front of him.

Caesar reacted the way he thought Caesar would react, dealing a kick and then a sequence of punches.

Joseph felt the nostalgia ran through his body, they fought together, trained together, struggle together, and that small confrontation was a journey through time to him. But he knows Caesar, he knew how he fought and because of that Joseph knew that Caesar was holding his strength.

Joseph felt bad, Caesar always been very emotional, he was someone who had barely had affinity with other people, but if he liked someone, that feeling easily turned into something else.

A devotion and worship that Joseph knew that would result on Caesar's demise.

And there was Caesar, right in front of him, ready to fight for him, or rather the younger him.

And they had not even reached the end of that day, where they would give their first kiss.

His memories made him distracted, and Caesar almost punched him - the punch hit the wall going through it.

Caesar pulled his hand back, jumped back and snatched a signpost.

He was going to use it as a sword, but his arms were caught by Hierophant Green's tentacles.

Joseph walked toward Caesar full of regret.

"I'm sorry, Caesarino."

"DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE THAT RIGHT! ONLY HE CAN ..."

And Joseph used his Hermit Purple to hold Caesar's neck.

Unable to breathe properly Caesar lost his strength. Without the strength to hold the signpost, Caesar dropped it on the ground and with his hands he tried to free himself from what was on his neck.

His eyes watered and he looked at Joseph, that turned his face away, not having the courage to look in Caesar's eyes as he fall on his knees.

 **~~~~ YOUNG JOSEPH ~~~~**

Joseph saw Caesar on the ground, the old man seemed to know how the hamon works, Caesar was clearly in danger, and without hamon he wouldn't be able to face those guys.

Ignoring everything, he ran past Joseph and Polnareff, he didn't even heard Avdol speaking for them to stop him.

It doesn't matter anymore.

He could see Caesar on the floor, his eyes wide and full of tears looking at him, he only heard Caesar say "Jo ..." and everything went black.

* * *

 _ **I enjoyed myself and writing this chapter, it can be noted for its size!**_  
 _ **I tried to add some chapter divider to make it easier to understand who was viewing/narrating the events.**_  
 _ **Tell me if it worked or if it was good.**_  
 _ **Now talking about the fight as much as I like Joseph and Caesar, against all the Crusaders there is no way they could win.**_  
 _ **note: The machine gun appeared here just like in part 2, where Joseph was talking and then 'Booom', machine gun magically appears from out of nowhere.**_  
 _ **I think that is all!**_  
 _ **Thanks for all the reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Joseph was feeling exhausted, he thought nothing could be worse than climb that tower - how he was wrong.**_

 _ **Loggins and Messina seemed to take pleasure in seeing them almost fainting from fatigue.**_

 _ **He was lying on the ground, he didn't care about the sun burning his skin, he just wanted to breathe - next to him Caesar was also panting. They didn't speak anything they just enjoyed each other's presence.**_

 _ **Even in tiredness they compete.**_

 _ **He looked away and saw Caesar with his eyes closed still trying to catch his breath.**_

 _ **Joseph wondered how they got to that point, at first they could barely stay in the same room, but now they were almost glued.**_

 _ **Joseph noticed Caesar's growing concern for him - he didn't understand the reason for Caesar's concerns, but he thought it was funny, and it also warmed his chest, but he still didn't understand why.**_

 _ **Before he noticed that, the simple fact Caesar catch him looking would be enough to make him or turn away and hide or show his tongue and provoke him, but now for some unknown reason he also looked back at Caesar to admire the green eyes, the blond hair and Caesar's beautiful face.**_

 _ **What the fuck I'm thinking?!**_

 _ **Caesar looked at him with the serene face.**_

 _ **"JoJo? ..."**_

 _ **Caesar looked at him confused.**_

 _ **"Jo? ..."**_

 _ **Caesar looked at him with wide eyes, full of tears, his face bruised.**_

 _ **"Jo ... Jose ..."**_

"AAAARRGH !"

 **~~~~ CRUSADERS ~~~~**

Jotaro didn't want to know how his grandfather managed to hold the flamboyant Italian; the problem was the other guy who ran like a madman toward his grandfather.

He barely heard Avdol warning and the man ran past them.

Jotaro may not know that boy, but he knew he was a threat, a threat that was going after his grandfather and Kakyoin.

Jotaro and Polnareff ran trying to reach him, but the man seemed uncontrollable.

Having thought the same thing, Polnareff and Jotaro used their Stand to push them forward and to try to reach the man before he catch Mr. Joestar.

For a moment they thought it was too late, but then Silver Chariot managed to make a slight cut on young man's leg and then Star Platinum hit him on the head.

The young man fell to the ground without resistance and they finally understand to what had made the man run wildly.

The Italian - who had said his name was Caesar - was kneeling on the ground, immobilized by Hermit Purple and Hierophant Green, apparently in shock.

Jotaro refused to demonstrate it but Caesar's look left him disturbed.

His grandfather was hiding something; no one is so attached to a colleague.

None of them expected such reaction, but Caesar seemed to draw strength from nowhere and started to fight Hermit Purple and Hierophant Green - his eyes gleaming with a fury that was not there before and it was mainly aimed Mr. Joestar.

Caesar didn't say anything, he just gritted his teeth and in a animalistic way tried one last attack, but Kakyoin and Mr. Joestar didn't let that happen and yielded Caesar that fell on the ground looking at the young man and repeating almost breathless.

"Jo ... Jo ... Jose ..."

"AAAAAARRRGH"

All eyes turned to the young man who barely looked like the same person, there was no banter, no cheating, just fury.

Jotaro could recognize and understand it - he was also a guy who held a lot inside of him, that included his own fury, the young man who stood up seemed to have the same fury, but he didn't tried to hide it.

Seeing how dangerous the situation was, Jotaro acted - he knew the man would not stop, someone had to stop him.

 **~~~~ YOUNG JOSEPH ~~~~**

He has not thinking anymore.

Caesar was calling for him, they always fought together, protecting each other's back, he couldn't just pass out and leave Caesar alone.

He would never leave Caesar alone; he would never leave him by his own luck.

Using all the hamon he could, he got up - his lungs burning, his body aching, he could feel the ground breaking beneath his feet.

"Zoom Punch!"

And with a well-aimed punch he knocked out the old geezer who was somehow hurting his Caesarino, he knew he had little time and before being hit he threw his crackles balls with all the strength he could - then he felt a series of impacts hit him, he couldn't see what they were but they were extremely strong and his hamon was already weak, seconds from unconsciousness he wondered if that was what happened to Caesar.

Joseph fell next to Caesar, finally defeated, but his latest attack was not over yet.

 **~~~~ CAESAR AND THE CRUSADERS ~~~~**

Kakyoin had seen it before, that simple toy was a deadly weapon in the hands of that man and the fact that he hurled it at random, without worrying about the direction didn't match his actions.

 _That was a desperate man trying one last attack._

 _Why waste a chance like that?_

 _Unless..._

And Kakyoin turned and looked, just like the German soldier had done before and he could see those toys coming on his direction. With Hierophant Green he block one of the crackles but the second was already too close, he was n't sure if Hierophant could prevent the impact – but Caesar, now free of Hermit Purple's grasp, took Kakyoin's foot and pulled it making him fall.

Jotaro saw what happened and destroyed those metal balls, immediately turning at Caesar's direction, already pissed off with the situation.

But instead of a combat stance, Caesar who still on the ground only raised his hands in a surrender gesture but Jotaro really wanted to punch someone - they did nothing to be attacked by those two.

But because of them Avdol was shot and Kakyoin and his grandfather were injured.

Someone had to pay for it.

But when Kakyoin felt Jotaro's intention he called his attention to stop him.

"Wait, Jotaro!"

That was enough to stop Jotaro, Kakyoin was using his name and not the nickname, must be something important.

"It was an incident! I overreacted and he interpreted it as an attack, Caesar was just trying to help!"

Jotaro closed his eyes and didn't answer, but Polnareff was still suspicious.

"Helping? He attacked you, punched him so hard that you flew away, then threw a truck on us and tried to, you know, bite Mr. Joestar or something. That is not helping, at least to me!"

Amid the discussion Caesar approached Joseph and laid Joseph's head on his lap, wrapping his face and part of the shoulders in his arms.

Jotaro noticed the movement as well as Kakyoin that rose faster than ever and held Jotaro with Hierophant Green, the look Jotaro gave him made him feel a chill down his spine but he stood his ground, he knew Jotaro would not hurt.

"Listen to me."

Jotaro looked at Kakyoin, then at Caesar and Joseph and then at his grandfather - assessing the situation.

"They aren't our enemies. They're as confused as us, or will you tell me what you think it is normal that two non-Stand users can do what they do?"

"It is not normal."

"Exactly! Now imagine them, none of them know what a Stand is, we have the same powers as soldier who attacked them and worse... we went out attacking each other without even stopping to think. They are not to blame, nor do they deserve to be the focus of your anger. We have to find the responsible. "

After a few seconds Jotaro nodded and turned heading towards where Avdol was.

Polnareff and Kakyoin stood there, they both helping Mr. Joestar.

"We're sorry for the confusion. It is our fault as much as it is yours."

Kakyoin looked at Caesar and Joseph who was in the Italian's arms and gave them a slight smile; he put Mr. Joestar in a sitting position and answered the young man.

"We all make mistakes. Let's put this behind us and focus on solving our situation. Me and my friends do not belong to this time."

"Oie oie oie ... I will not let it go. That thug make fun of me."

Kakyoin raised an eyebrow to which Polnareff replied: "I'm being serious here! Really!"

Kakyoin rolled his eyes and gave light slap on 's face, who only woke up after water was thrown on his face. Kakyoin looked surprised but saw Jotaro carrying the German soldier on one shoulder and helping Avdol on the other.

"HOLY SHIT! Is that a way to treat your grandfather?"

Jotaro threw the soldier on the ground as if he were a sack of potatoes and shrugged at his grandfather.

Rude on the outside - worried on the inside.

"We brought the Stand user with us, let's go back to the hotel and find out what's going on." Avdol said, but Polnareff soon asked.

"But it will be that simple? I mean, look at all this chaos, the remaining soldiers will definitely want answers, everyone saw us."

"Don't worry. They will not bother you."

Everyone looked at Caesar who continued to speak. "As the companion of yours said, we have to understand what's going on ..." cof cof cof "... we go to the hotel where we can recover and question the man with psychic powers, as for the soldiers let me talk with them."

There was a moment of consideration to which got up, wobbled a little and stopped in front of Caesar with a stretched hand - the smile on his face in contrast to Caesar's confused look.

"Hand me your JoJo, I'll help you carry him to the hotel."

Caesar embraced Joseph harder bringing him more closer to him, his gaze was now of distrust.

"There is no need..."

"Come on man, you're hurt and you know it, don't be prideful now!"

At the end Caesar relented.

Jotaro was carrying the soldier, Polnareff was helping Avdol, Mr. Joestar was carrying Joseph with Kakyoin was behind him, everyone following Caesar into the hotel until the Mr. Joestar stumble and fall face first on the ground knocking Joseph down in the process.

Jotaro felt his eye tremble. "JiJi ..."

Caesar had huge eyes. "JoJo"

Polnareff fall into laughter.

Kakyoin had a small smile on his face. "Are you okay, ?"

And Avdol seeing Hierophant Green hiding behind Kakyoin with small smile on his face shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

 **I haven't forgotten the German soldier!**  
 **Soon they will wake him up and find out who is behind it all.**  
 **I will make one more chapter with drama and romance and another with flashback/conversation before the Soldier talks and they met the Stand that is messing with the time.**  
 **I hope you guys are enjoying!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the comments, And yes DIO I will copy your moves. Try to stop me! XD**

* * *

They all joined in a room, putting the young Joseph in one of the beds while Avdol sat with his outstretched leg in the other.

They were still in silence, a disturbing silence that stretched from the time they returned to the hotel.

The German soldier was tied and thrown into a corner of the room.

Kakyoin said that he was fine, and to prove he stood up and faced Jotaro which seemed suspicious of his claim - they stared at each other for a while until Jotaro give a grunt with complaint tone turn around and sit down.

Kakyoin smiled at his small victory and sat holding the abdomen.

And Polnareff was watching Caesar, who sat in a chair next to Joseph.

Another who was watching Caesar was , for it was strange to see himself younger lying on a bed under Caesar's protective gaze.

He always knew that Caesar harbored some affection for him, he didn't know when that affection has emerged, but he knew he got used to his Caesarino's presence when he was young.

And his gaze seems to have finally take Caesar out of the trance he was in.

Still with his hand stroking Joseph's hair, Caesar looked at .

"So tell me how this is possible."

Everyone looked at that serious answered.

"I know as much as you."

Caesar smiled, unwittingly causing strangeness of the situation.

"I'm happy ... I mean ... you survived ...".

joined his hands and looked at the floor.

"Yes, I survived."

His voice had no joy, he sounded guilty, as if being alive was his fault or like he'd failed at something.

Noting the strange tone in his friend's voice and fearing to be intruding on a private moment, Avdol tried to get up, but was prevented by Kakyoin that put a hand on his shoulder.

In contrast to 's serious tone, Caesar still smiling and curious continued to ask.

"And our teacher? How is she? How is Lisa Lisa?"

"She lived a full and long life. He died peacefully of old age ..."

Caesar closed his eyes, but kept a smile on his face, his shoulders seemed to have relaxed, of the ones present only he and Caesar knew the importance of Lisa Lisa in the Italian's life.

"... As for Suzie, I married her."

Caesar opened his eyes; his smile disappeared for a moment, almost imperceptible before the same smile was back on his face - unnoticed by many, but not for and Jotaro.

"Good! I'm glad, JoJo! You managed to find the Ness monster then? Hahahaha".

smiled and held out a small laugh - how he missed his Caesar.

"Your 'idiota' only my huge male beauty was enough for her to say 'yes'! After all who would say 'no' to a wedding request from me?"

"... No one..." Caesar speaks softly before looking back to the .

Both were talking as if there was nobody else there, as if they alone existed in the world. And more and more Jotaro saw similarities between Caesar and Grandmother, while Kakyoin saw similarities with Miss Holly.

Kakyoin's mind was creating scenes he didn't want to think or imagine.

Polnareff on the other hand was mesmerized by the scene; it was like if he was watching a soap opera.

Avdol was clearly uncomfortable and Jotaro pretended to sleep.

"JoJo ... I mean... . What about me? Where am I? Why am I not with you and your friends?"

swallowed dry, that was what he didn't want to think or speak about.

For many years he was silent, he didn't talk about Caesar, not because he no longer cared, but because he never completely accepted the fact that Caesar died.

"You ... ... we went... You went to a place where I couldn't follow you."

Caesar didn't look at him, but to the young Joseph who still unconscious in bed.

"We fought?"

"Yes, and I regret it to this day ...".

Caesar was silent and took advantage of it to get up and try to leave the room when Caesar's voice stopped him.

"Are you hiding something ... I know this because even if we fight, even if you say things that hurt me, I ... I would always come back ... don't hide the truth from me! What happened? Why me you look at me as if I'm a ghost? Why you avoid looking at my eyes? Why you run away every time I ... ".

"YOU DIED!"

That information left everyone quiet.

could barely hold back the tears and Caesar was wide-eyed trying to process the information.

Caesar brought one of his hands to his chest, wanting to feel his heartbeat - assert himself that he was there, alive.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Jo ... Joseph. Tell me, how?"

"You faced Wammu alone, you almost killed him, but in the end ..." It was visible that was having a tough time remembering and saying those things. "… I heard you call my name, I tried to get in there on time, but ... all you left me was your headband and a ring."

To everyone's surprise Caesar smiled.

"I get it...".

"Yeah."

"That's what matters."

And it seemed to have irritated more than anything since he arrived in that city.

"How is it? You're dead! You died so I could live on, and 'that's what matters'? What about you? Your life? Your future?"

"JoJo ... no matter the circumstances, between us, I would choose yo...".

"I don1t want to hear it!"

And left the room slamming the door on his way out.

Kakyoin looked at the door and Jotaro seemed to know what was going on his grandfather's mind of another, because then spoke.

"Don't worry, JiJi just need some time to process things, then he will come back."

Polnareff then stood up, placing a hand on his hip and pointed a finger at Caesar.

"It is very strange. Very suspicious ... you just know that you are going to die and yet remain so calm? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing ..." Caesar looked at Joseph before continuing "... I have learned that from him, I don't want to die and now that I know I will... I will do everything to change that.".

Polnareff didn't seem convinced. But Avdol seemed to have understood a little better.

"You have no one else, doesn't it?"

Caesar only nodded.

"He is your friend and he will die if you do nothing?"

Caesar nodded again.

"I understand."

And that was all they talked to each other.

Each in their corner, they passed the minutes in silence.

 **~~~~ FLASHBACK - 1938 ~~~~**

 **Who was Caesar to him?**

 **Caesar is someone he had to tolerate - this would be Joseph's response when they first met.**

 **Caesar is a colleague - that would be Joseph's answer earlier in the day in which pillar men had awakened.**

 **Caesar is my friend - that would be Joseph's answer during the first week of training.**

 **But after the kiss Joseph didn't know anymore.**

 **He had his doubts, Caesar flirted with everything that breathed, the kiss on his mask and wink should mean nothing to the Italian.**

 **But his doubts were gone when one night he found Caesar in his room, after dinner he was gone to sleep and while change his clothes there he was - Caesar was sitting on his bed, calmly looking at him.**

 **"Caesar-chan! Already missing me? "**

 **Joseph said that while flexing his muscles.**

 **"Mio Dio, JoJo! Stop doing that! "**

 **"Aaah don't be shy! You can look! You can touch it too! "**

 **To his surprise Caesar got up and touched his chest, Caesar's gaze was serious.**

 **"I noticed that you were having trouble breathing."**

 **The shock soon passed and Joseph gave a huge smile.**

 **"Blame your beloved master!"**

 **Caesar slapped Joseph's head.**

 **"Don't blame our master! ... Well, I came here because I noticed that you were having trouble breathing even without the mask."**

 **"Ah! That was nothing! "**

 **"Jo ..."**

 **"Really, there is no reason to worry."**

 **Caesar didn't seem convinced, and still touching Joseph's chest, he lowered his head and sighed.**

 **"Why you don't tell me the truth? Can't you see I'm worried? "**

 **Joseph didn't expect that, he had noticed Caesar's growing concern, but he never imagined that Caesar would admit it.**

 **He then took Caesar's chin and lifted his face, not realizing he stroked Caesar's cheek.**

 **"I feel the rings pressing my chest and my throat. I don't know if it's some trick from my mind or if this is really happening. "**

 **Caesar looked scared and he didn't like it, he didn't want to leave Caesar even more concerned, he actually didn't want to think about it because it made him almost paranoid.**

 **He didn't know why, actually he knows - it was need to forget the matter, or the fact that he was holding Caesar's face on his hand.**

 **Joseph pulled Caesar's face close to his and seeing no resistance he kissed him, he kissed and kissed and continued to kiss even when Caesar sat up in bed.**

 **Joseph was no longer thinking, he just acted, he laid Caesar's body on the bed and kissed him until he lost his breath, lying on top of Caesar.**

 **He came to himself with Caesar stroking his hair.**

 **"Why did you let me kiss you?"**

 **"Because I like you, idiota!"**

 **Joseph lifted the upper part his body and held Caesar's face with his hands.**

 **"Really?" He asked excited**

 **"Si, you are my friend."**

 **Joseph couldn't contain the smile on his face, his smile was huge and showed almost all his teeth and he pressed the Caesar's cheeks.**

 **"I ALSO LOVE YOU, CAESARINO!"**

 **"I'M RIGHT BELOW YOU, JOJO. THERE IS NO NEED TO SHOUT! IDIOTA!"**

 **They did do nothing more than that, settling into bed and putting his head under Caesar's breast, Joseph found the rhythm for his breath and with Caesar petting his head he quickly fell asleep.**

 **~~~~ JOSEPH ( ) ~~~~**

He was already on his second glass of whiskey when he heard Kakyoin's voice.

"Mister Joestar?"

He didn't even bother to turn and look at the kid, his mind was still in 1938. But that didn't stop Kakyoin from sit beside him.

"You will not go up? We have important things to discuss. "

"You don't need me for this."

"We don't need, but we want your presence."

That was a lot of bullshit to him, the boy thought he didn't knew when someone was trying to bullshit until the truth is spoken, he was sorely mistaken.

"Look Kakyoin, ask what you want to ask or go away."

Kakyoin was silent for a while until he sighed in frustration.

"I talked to Caesar after you left and I would like to understand what is happening here. What he is to you? Can we trust them? And what's this thing about him being dead?"

finished his whiskey and looked at Kakyoin.

"Wow! I thought it was just one question."

Smiling Kakyoin said, "Well, probably, but the fact that those two had destroyed an entire block without having a Stand made me more curious than usual."

called the barista and asked for another whiskey for him and an energetic for Kakyoin.

" , I think it is unnecessary ..."

"Boy, that's a long story. But starting from the basics, those two upstairs are reliable and about Caesar he really died on 39 January ... as to who he is to me, I don't know it myself ... "


	13. Chapter 13

**_They should've been taking a bath and changing clothes so they could be allowed to have dinner, but Joseph was too excited to clean up. He was very eager to show Caesar what he had learned to do._**

 ** _It was a simple trick with Hamon that made his mask pop off of his face - he believed it could be considered as a new training technique since he had refined his Hamon to make that possible._**

 ** _But Caesar was neither surprised nor pleased; in fact he was angry - he was such an ass._**

 ** _He told him to stop doing the trick, so in defense Joseph proclaimed that he taught himself to learn something useful. Caesar told him it was a cheat, but he argued that he didn't need to sleep with the mask on._**

 ** _And that's when it all started ..._**

 ** _It begun with no more than a simple exchange of blows, no intent to hurt each other present. But of course, with those two it just wasn't possible to keep it at such low levels. An untimely blink from Caesar when he managed to landed a punch on Joseph's face finally made Joseph lose it. He quickly jumped and grabbed Caesar's legs in the process, raising him up and then throwing the both of them on the floor._**

 ** _From there it was going down hill; the punches became slaps and hair-pulling, and even pinches were used._**

 ** _It was a dirty fight lacking technicality and elegancy, and at some point Caesar decided to make it even more unfair. Without a warning he landed a peck on Joseph's lips, with his own lips full of Hamon - a simple kiss but with devastating effects._**

 ** _Joseph's hair stood up, seemingly due to have taken a shock. And Caesar, seeing his reaction and hearing the characteristic screeching of "OH MY GOD!", started laughing nonstop. He laughed so hard and so much that he was practically crying, while Joseph was trying to lower and tame his hair._**

 ** _Joseph didn't share Caesar's happiness. Because he was the unfortunate victim, it wasn't exactly near as funny to him as it was to the blonde. So naturally, he did what anybody else would do and decided to punish the Italian. Joseph menacingly approached Caesar, and with a swift tackle he began to tickle him._**

 ** _Caesar fought back but it was in vain against Joseph's attack._**

 ** _"Stop! I'll ... I'll pee!"_**

 ** _"Hehehe! You asked for it, Caesarino!"_**

 ** _"Jo...JoJo! Hahhahaha sto ...stop!"_**

 ** _After all was said and done, the tiredness had gotten to them and they both gave up. Now both of the men were lying on the ground in a heap so close together that you couldn't tell who was who._**

 ** _They could feel each other's heartbeat and breathing clear as day. Joseph felt like he could stay there for the rest of the night, but Caesar caught his attention with a few light pats on his back._**

 ** _"JoJo ... we are tired and..pretty sweaty, so let's go take a bath."_**

 ** _Joseph gave a frustrated sigh - it had felt so good there! Besides, he was almost asleep before Caesar decided to wake him up. With some difficulty he reluctantly got up to let Caesar be free to get up as well. Joseph simply turned around and laid on the ground looking at the sky._**

 ** _Caesar stared at Joseph for a while and then scratched his neck to draw his attention._**

 ** _"Let's go bathe, JoJo."_**

 ** _Joseph stared at Caesar - the fatigue had really affected him and it took a while for him to fully understand the invitation. When the gears in his head clicked in place and he realized what he said, he quickly got up and ran toward Caesar. He took him by the waist and threw him on his shoulder running into the mansion, much to the protest of Caesar himself._**

"We were friends, almost brothers ... although brothers is a very strange term if you think about how we spent our last days together."

Kakyoin looked with interest at , the old man sometimes _was_ a little annoying but he also was so full of life, so different from most people his age - to Kakyoin, Mr. Joestar could be a very strange man but he surely did have a lot to tell.

"At some point we become more than friends. At the time I didn't know what I felt for Caesar, I only wanted to be close to him. I enjoyed his presence, his humor. I felt relieved and in peace when I was with him. But unfortunately I was young, naive and without much experience in life and I hadn't realized what I felt for him... only when he died, I realized... I realized that I loved him."

Another minute of silence, another sip of whiskey.

"But we were in the 30s; do you have any idea what it was like to have been two men together during those years? ..."

Kakyoin had a fairly good idea of how it should be, because even nowadays it was something frowned upon. If that's how things were now, then when Mr. Joestar was young it must've been something no one would dare to talk about. Despite it all, Mr. Joestar seemed to have no problems with it-he didn't seem like the type of person to obey social conventions. Kakyoin opened his mouth, but Mr. Joestar interrupted him.

"I... we ... felt invincible. Prejudice, war, pillar men, or my imminent death…nothing could stop us, nothing could separate us ... nothing but ourselves ..."

 _ **At some point they ended up in the tub.**_

 _ **Joseph thought it would be strange but in the end it seemed natural. They spent so much time together that there was simply no awkwardness between them - regardless of the situation.**_

 _ **Yet with all the possible opportunities and connotations, they did nothing else-they just bathed.**_

 _ **The only urge Joseph had to resist was the urge to play with the bubbles or crack a joke or two. Even when Caesar pulled him towards himself and began to wash his hair, he saw and felt no malice.**_

 _ **If asked what he would feel or what he would do in a situation like that, Joseph would say many things; that he would beat the crap of the son of bitch who tried to get to friendly with him or that he would never bath with another man, nothing against them but he wasn't a homo. But now that he was in that situation he just felt like a kid enjoying the feel of Caesar's fingers massaging his head and playing with the soap in the water.**_

 _ **It was a simple fact but it meant the world to him - how he and Caesar had changed with one another in such a short time. From not wanting to even be near the same place to being as close as brothers.**_

 _ **Joseph, despite his seemly naivety, had clearly noticed that hat they had wasn't normal. No matter how close they were, this closeness was far from normal; friends don't kiss each other, friends don't feel each other up and friends don't bathe together - at least not in the way they were bathing.**_

 _ **So without fear Joseph took Caesar's pulse and they exchanged glances, Joseph turned getting in front of Caesar and proceeded to pull Caesar's legs. What he was trying to do was put him on his lap, but his attempt was unsuccessful and Caesar slipped. Seeing the shit happen, Joseph tried to pull Caesar to himself, and Caesar, seeing that he was slipping, sought Joseph for support. Both of them ended up hitting their heads.**_

 _ **"Aargh ... what the hell!"**_

 _ **"You could be a little more careful, Caesarino!"**_

 _ **"Me?!"**_

 _ **Joseph knew that he could have what he wanted-that Caesar also wanted something more-but he was his own enemy.**_

 _ **Was it really too much to ask for a single romantic moment?**_

"Mr. Joestar ..."

Kakyoin brought him back to the present, why did he have to remember these things?

"I was young and stupid ... And because of me, he went alone...h-he died alone ... I haven't had a chance to apologize. And at the time, it may have made me numb but I have never forgiven myself."

Noting the silence of Kakyoin, Mr. Joestar turned to look for the boy.

Despite being very different could see some resemblances in his grandson's journey and his own. Avdol, Joseph and Kakyoin - he felt that those kids were Jotaro's first real friends.

Especially Kakyoin; he felt like they were Kakyoin's first friends as well.

Similar to how Caesar was his, and he was to Caesar - so similar it was scary.

"You know the Joestar's greatest weakness?"

"Eeerrrmm ... no."

"Our weakness are the people we love. It's always been this way... my grandfather, my father and mother, myself and Jotaro too... We are willing to die for the ones we love."

Mr. Joestar said, setting down the now empty glass on the bar and standing. "So we will find the bastard who is using my memories against me! They're using my little Caesar as a weapon to destabilize us and for that we will beat the crap out of him!"

Kakyoin smiled, that was the Mr. Joestar he knew. He was back to his normal self, with the vibrant eyes full of energy and ready for action, he was someone who not backed away from the danger - so like Jotaro in those times.

They got up and walked back to the bedroom, Mr. Joestar stumbling on the steps in the process.

 **~~~~ FLASHBACK - YOUNG JOSEPH ~~~~**

He had it all planned.

Okay, well…Maybe not everything, but he had several ideas in his head.

It had all started when they were on the mainland shopping for Lisa Lisa - but what did that have to do with their training? Nothing, but he didn't bother to ask because the last time he did she made him run ten rounds around the mansion. TEN! ROUNDS!

Even if it had nothing to do with training, he and Caesar were going to the mainland. In the presence of Caesar, he had expected the Italian to court any beautiful women who gave him attention - that annoyed him to no end, and it has annoyed him since the first time he laid his eyes on Caesar-but what could he do? Caesar seemed to try to pick up ladies subconsciously.

But then he saw Caesar receive wine, specialties and breads. He decided he wouldn't bother himself with it, but all this pampering was coming from other men - and the worst part is that Caesar seemed to encourage that. Without batting an eyelash he accepted the gifts and was very kind to them.

But what made him lose it was when one of them gave a sunflower to Caesar and that seemed to have affected him in a way he never saw before. The blush on his cheeks, the innability to talk, he wanted to be the one to do it to Caesar.

 _Why?_

He didn't know.

Since that moment, he was thinking about what he saw and what to do - Suzie made fun of him by saying he was jealous.

 _As if!_

 _He... jealous ?!_

 _Never!_

And then came their break. They went to the mainland again, and this time he would leave Caesar without words - of course it all started wrong with them fighting on the boat and him falling on the water, having to swim to the boat, irrationally fearing that Caesar was going to left alone in the sea.

On land, they soon provoked each other and Caesar had stopped to flirt a young lady (again) but nothing would stop him. He was prepared for anything, even if he was nervous, he reminded himself that he had spent hours planning what to do.

When they stopped to eat ice cream, Joseph gained an unbelievable confidence. After he made a bathroom stop he would do it…he would kiss Caesar!

Suddenly those guys with psychic powers appeared and ...

Caesar!

They took Caesar!

His little Caesar!

 **~~~~ HOTEL ROOM ~~~~**

The exchange of glances were strange.

Everyone looked at each other and nobody did anything until Jotaro decided to ask what that superhuman strength they all saw was.

"How can you do that? That force of you is not human."

Caesar looked at Jotaro and calmly explained.

"Have you heard of Hamon?"

Jotaro had definitely heard of it before; the Hamon was the reason for his great-grandmother appear to be much younger than she really was, but otherwise he never learned more explanations and he did not ask for more.

"Yes. But not too much, I didn't know it granted physical strength."

"Not only physical strength but also resistance, regeneration and even some sort of control of simple elements." Caesar enthusiastically said, smirking.

"That explains my great-grandmother."

"Great grandmother?"

Jotaro nodded. "Yes. My great-grandmother Lisa Lisa."

And everyone could see Caesar's face lighting up and a smile appear.

Avdol was still in his corner, and found he could understand why Mr. Joestar had admired the young Italian; it was because the boy had his own brilliance.

"Wow... this is a shock, but ... wow!"

Among the 'wow' neither Caesar nor the others one noticed Joseph woke up with wide eyes. He was trying to locate him and understand what was happening, he was ready to attack when he saw Caesar at his side.

His Caesarino was beautiful.

He was so preoccupied since the last he saw of Caesar, he was on the ground asking for his help. Seeing him perfectly fine and happy, he couldn't hold back and he got up out of nowher. This caused everyone to suddenly stand on guard and be ready to attack, but Joseph just desperately embraced Caesar.

"Caesar."


	14. Chapter 14

Joseph was very happy and somewhat excited, seeing that his precious Caesar was okay. However, it didn't take long until he noticed that those weird guys from before were in the same room as him.

Caesar noticed that Joseph had let go of him and now was looking at the others with suspicion. He quickly stepped in front of Joseph, trying to explain everything before they misunderstood what was going on.

"JoJo, they are our friends."

"Really? Because if memory serves me correctly, the last time you said that they attacked us."

Caesar sighed, putting a hand on his hip and the other on his forehead. He rolled his eyes in a sort of sassy way, explaining things over again.

"It was a misunderstanding, that's all. It will not be repeated."

Joseph watched the others with an annoyed scowl, not buying a word of the explanation anyways.

"I don't know..."

Caesar replied with one of his beautiful smiles and promptly ruffled Joseph's hair. Even though Joseph whined in protest, Caesar ignored him and turned to talk to the others.

"Well, I don't know if it was already clear enough, but you see this idiot here and the gentleman accompanying you? You two are the same person."

Polnareff was still skeptical, but Avdol accepted it. Ever since they went on that journey, they've seen so many bizarre things that he wouldn't doubt anything any longer.

"As absurd as it may be, I believe you. But, you understand our suspicion, don't you? I mean, didn't tell us much about his past, so we didn't know of your existence."

And that pedantic tone bothered Joseph.

 _Distrusting them?_

 _Who are these guys?!_

 _If anything, they are the bizarre ones!_

"Eeeeh... Excuse me, but if you think I'm not reliable because you know ... I see guys shouting to no one and levitating objects while floating in the air ... everyday ..."

Caesar sensed that everything could go downhill again. He looked at Joseph, his Emerald eyes clearly saying _'Do_ ** _not_** _fuck this up'_. With a disapproving tone, he said,

"JoooJo."

Polnareff opened his mouth to speak, but Jotaro interrupted almost immediately.

"Yare Yare Daze... we understand. Our Stands are strange to you and you are strangers to us. Now can we move on already?"

"But of course." Caesar said, "First we have to wake our guest, don't you agree?"

Their silence bothered the Italian, and made him a bit uncomfortable. He didn't seem to realize the reason for the silence wasn't because they didn't agree with him; rather, it was because they could all see Joseph looking visibly angry. He wasn't angry at them-he was angry with the man right in front of him - Caesar.

That angry expression soon changed to something different. No longer was his face showing anger, for now it was replaced with something far more sinister. It was a chilling expression full of malice, a demonic smile of someone who was willing to start a war only for a few seconds worth of satisfaction.

When Caesar finally noticed that the silence and the expression were not directed at him, it was too late. The looks were directed at Joseph.

"What's up with you and this outfit, eh?"

Was all he heard before being cowardly attacked.

Jotaro, Avdol and Polnareff were in disbelief at what they were seeing- Joseph grabbed the back of Caesar's tight clothes and pulled it mercilessly. When he got the clothes as far away as he could, he released it and the sound of the elastic hitting the skin was heard by everybody. This action earned an anything BUT elegant squeal from Caesar.

Polnareff couldn't contain his laughter, and Avdol and Jotaro finally could see Mr. Joestar in the young man who was with them - both had the same childish behavior without the slightest notion of ridicule or danger.

Caesar quickly recovered and started shouting a seemingly endless string of bad words - at least, what they believed was insults. Mainly because the young Italian didn't speak a word in a language they could understand.

"Farabutto! Ma và the fancullo! Cazzo!"

And somehow that turned into a massive fight.

 **~~~~ Hotel Corridor - Mr. Joestar and Kakyoin ~~~~**

They were sitting there in silence, with Mr. Joestar already beginning to feel the effect of the whiskey. Out of nowhere, they were startled by a cry that was soon followed by another, eventually the sounds of a fight being heard as well.

They looked at each other and ran upstairs - something was happening and it looked serious.

But as they approached the room they saw Jotaro outside quietly smoking a cigarette.

"What's happening here?"

Before answering, Jotaro looked at his grandfather and to the face of his few other friends, shrugging nonchalantly before replying.

"Your 'younger self' decided to make fun of the colorful guy and now they're punching each other."

put a hand on his forehead massaging it - Those idiots!

And Kakyoin gave a small smile.

"OH MY GOD! Avdol and Polnareff are still in there!"

"Polnareff is having fun with the situation, and Avdol can set them on fire in case they become a threat."

Jotaro said with all the calmness in the world.

But Mr. Joestar didn't appear to share Jotaro's mood and quickly opened the door, bumping into an embarrassing scene.

 **~~~~ HOTEL ROOM ~~~~**

Anyone looking at Joseph and Caesar wouldn't believe that they were both powerful fighters and that they were both of legal age.

They looked like two children, pulling each other's hair and beating each other with pillows, rolled magazines. Not to mention they were also giving each other slaps, bites and even got low enough to where they spit and bit.

Mr. Joestar could see that Polnareff was really having fun. Meanwhile, Avdol calmly observed everything before looking back to the elder man, and with an expression that said 'this was normal', Avdol finally understood. Mr. Joestar himself was a little embarrassed - how he could be so immature?

"Can you two stop it?! How old are you guys?!"

The voice of someone clearly older and very serious made Joseph and Caesar stop in their tracks.

Caesar at least seemed ashamed with his behavior, but Joseph acted as if it was normal. Standing up, he walked in Mr. Joestar's direction that could see that his younger self's clothes were all messed up and there was small drop of blood running down his nose. He also noted that his face was bright red and there were blond hair strands that still stuck on his glove.

Mr. Joestar was quiet as he noticed that Joseph was watching him. Joseph observed, and looked and smiling passed an arm around his shoulder putting in a semi hug and with an enormous smile spoke to Caesar.

"So this old man is me, Caesar?"

Caesar just nodded and then Joseph asked to .

"How old are you, old geezer?"

"You better respect me, ki..."

"If you are me, I know you're not so angry and so you will tell me what I want to know ... or are you afraid of our Caesarino know about your advanced age, grandpa?"

"67, okay. I'm 67 years old!"

Joseph gave a little cry of celebration and a slap on 's back before gleefully keeps talking to Caesar.

"See Caesarino! 67 years old and still hot!"

"Shut up, JoJo."

"Why? Don't you see how the handsome devil I am will become a foxy grandpa?!"

Caesar stood up and pushed Joseph's face passing by him, turning and then went on taking off his jacket, gloves, headband and shoes and Joseph happy sat on the bed and clapping said:

"U-hu!~ Striptease!~"

That had left Mr. Joestar purple from shame of his younger self and Caesar suffering from the same embarrassment. The blonde threw one of his boots at Joseph and locked himself in the bathroom.

Joseph noticed he had screwed up - again. He got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Caesar! Caesarino! CeCe! Caesar-chan!"

"Shut up, Idiota! I will leave when I'm done!"

Jotaro took his cigarette out and just stared at his grandfather. Deep, deep down he felt sorry for the old coot; there are certain things and behaviors that one does not wish to show to friends and family. Although, even if that was true, his grandfather was definitely a walking disaster the man still being a senior figure supposedly responsible, but the old man would probably recover soon. Before any other interruptions occurred, Avdol reminded them of why they were there.

"So, are we not going to wake up the soldier?"

Jotaro took initiative and Star Platinum was already visible when Kakyoin intervened.

"It's time for us to wake him up _without_ putting him in a coma!"

Star Platinum's smile withered and Jotaro sat down with his hands in his pockets.

"And how do we do that?" Polnareff asked.

While they exchanged glances and thought, Joseph turned away from the bathroom door, knelt beside the soldier, put a finger in his mouth and then in the soldier's ear who abruptly awoke.

Everyone gave an incredulous look at Joseph, who only gave a thumbs up, smiled, and winked in return.


End file.
